I Don't Date Animals
by Koshechka
Summary: Jak's life of peace is turned topsy turvy the day he meets a woman with a resemblance to Maia Acheron and in her possession is a child but that child is a Stalker Metal Head that was infused with blue eco. He learns that she loves life and will do anything to protect it even though she cannot see but what happens when her anger is released? Will Maia Acheron return to Haven City?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed across the sky, it appeared to have a bluish hue, reminiscent of blue eco, the dark night was covered by the thunder clouds, and silver drops fell from the sky. Lights flashed in a cell inside the prison of the building, a desolate place that had not been used since Ashelin Praxis took the throne as the ruler of New Haven City. Quiet boots stepped cautiously across the concrete floor, the heels never touched the floor while the body turned just slightly around the corner, orange eyes widened in horror as they landed on the sight, and a single tear fell down the side of the feminine face. A gloved hand gripped the outer corner of the wall that she was hiding behind as she watched one of the last remaining scientists experiment with eco on a metal head egg. It was clear that the scientist was using blue eco by the electricity that it was producing but the sadness soon turned to anger as she crept out from the wall with a pistol in her hand. Black boots clacked roughly against the floor once she made it behind the male, the sound caught his attention, and he looked over his shoulder.

"I see you found me, did the Baron send you?" came his question. She didn't reply as he continued, "Well, judging by your silence, you're a very good soldier. But she can't stop me, not even you can stop me even though I'll probably die here. My work is finished and my papers destroyed so there's no copy of my work." Still silence from the female, "You could at least tell me who sent you before I die."

"No one."

"Oh really?"

"I eavesdropped on the Baron and heard that there were still followers of the old ruler and that they were conducting experiments similar to the Dark Warrior Program."

"Hmm...seeing as you know about that, do you happen to be a renegade Krimzon Guard?"

"No."

"Then who are you and what faction do you belong to?" More silence from the female and this made the male chuckle. "So you belong to no one but yourself. Interesting. So tell me, why are you here?"

"To stop you from experimenting on life."

"But it's just a metal head egg. One left over."

"It doesn't matter, a life is still a life, even if it's a metal head one at that. You don't get to play creator here any longer."

A chuckle resounded around the empty room, "It's nice to know that there is someone out there that thinks like that. Do you know what our greatest creation was?"

"The hero of Haven City, Jak."

"That's right. He was the greatest but your love of life...that's something new altogether. There isn't anyone living right now that would say the things you've said. Would you help an injured metal head?"

"Yes."

"Even if you knew that it would possibly kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Without hesitation she replied, "Everyone deserves a chance to live even if it's an instinctive creature like a metal head."

"Then this will be the last thing you see."

"Huh?" Nothing else was able to be said as the scientist had grabbed a wire through their entire conversation. He turned around sharply and threw the wire in the woman's face, the blue eco burned her eyes and the skin around it. But she was able to fire one shot directly at the male's head before being blinded by the electricity. She feverishly rubbed at her eyes but was unable to stop the flesh from burning and falling off. The woman could feel the pain, the exposed muscle tissue was something excruciating but she forced her eyes open, and they laid upon the metal head egg. With her free hand, she grabbed it, pulled a small sack from her side, and shoved the egg inside. Once it was sealed, she swung it over her shoulder, and began to leave the complex while her vision continued to blur and the pain intensified.

She managed to make it out of the complex without anyone finding out about her but she soon collapsed in a nearby alley as the rain drops fell on top of her, she hoped that someone would be able to find her, and she hoped that it was a friend as her eyes closed but she kept a firm hand on the pouch. It wasn't long before she felt someone pulling her to her feet, the familiar scent invaded her nostrils, and the weight was familiar too. In a quiet voice she uttered, "Lokie?"

"Yeah, hold on Mia. We're going to get you some help right now. Did you get him?" She nodded and he replied, "Good. He deserved what he got for experimenting on people."

"It wasn't people. It was metal head eggs."

"Oh."

"I've got it in my bag here. When we see Torn...I..."

"What is it? You know that you can tell me."

"I want to keep it." Lokie was silent as he helped his friend through the city streets until they were able to reach the Underground's headquarters in the dead end alley. Lokie helped Mia into the room, once she was seated, he left so that he could get Torn, and some ice. Her friend reappeared, she recognized his footsteps, and he placed an ice pack over her eyes. She hissed at the mixture of pain and cold but soon relaxed as she realized it was healing her charred skin. A second set of heavy footsteps reached her ears, it was Torn. "Hello."

"I see you made it back but what happened?"

"The bastard threw some blue eco in my face. I don't think I can see."

"Well we'll try some green eco, maybe that will help." Torn looked at Lokie, "Go get Samos and see what we can do about this." Lokie left the room as Torn took a seat in front of Mia, "Tell me what he was doing."

"Experimenting on metal head eggs."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that they were trying to create a warrior, so they used left over metal head eggs, and he was trying...not trying, he did infuse a metal head egg with blue eco."

"What then?"

"When he threw the blue eco in my face, I shot him at the same time so he's dead. Then, before my vision got too blurry, I snatched the metal head egg," she explained quietly.

"Is it in that pouch that you have grasped so tightly?"

"Yes."

"We need to destroy it."

It was then that Mia shouted loudly at the prospect of even destroying the egg. Yet another set of footsteps reached her ears, it was Lokie and Samos. She kept her mouth shut even though she knew that Torn might try to take her precious egg from her. Mia turned so that the egg was hidden behind her body as the sage approached her to remove the ice.

"Torn, let her keep the egg."

"Why? It's a metal head and needs to be destroyed!"

Samos sighed as he removed the ice pack and inspected the damage, "Just between us four, Mia may need someone around to help her." Torn and Lokie stared at one another as they saw Mia shed a few tears down her face. Samos wiped them away carefully and began to heal her damaged skin. "She knows what I mean and let's keep it a secret until she's ready to share with everyone else. Mia will no longer be able to see but I'll do my best."

"What do you mean?" asked Torn.

"The blue eco damaged her optic nerves, they've been fried, so to speak. What I'm doing now is healing the outside of her skin and then we'll see about the eyes themselves." Just as he finished the charred flesh had returned to its normal color but it was clear that there were some scars from her ordeal. "There will be some scarring is that alright?"

Mia replied, "Yeah. I can live with that, it wouldn't be the first scars that I have."

"What do you mean child?"

"I have more on my back from training and doing suicidal things on missions."

"You remind me of Jak sometimes but you'll need to be more careful from now on. I don't think that I can repair your sight."

"Just do what you can and I'll let you know what I can see." Samos nodded and he began to work on her eyes, it wasn't long before he finished, and told her to open them. Her eyelids fluttered open and there were gasps, she could see their bodies, they were all covered in shadow. "You guys look like three dimensional shadows. But I can see the floor, at least what I presume to be the floor, the table, and a few other things. But I can't really _see_ you guys. No colors, no faces, nothing. Everything is sort of shadowed."

"I expected as much," replied Samos.

"But why the gasps?"

Torn rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "Your eyes are no longer amber, Mia."

"What are they?"

"They look like-" he cut himself off as he didn't want to say anything more. "Something white."

Mia had gotten the underlying tone and she smiled, "I'm honored." The men looked at her, "I feel honored to have been blessed with this gift."

Lokie asked, "How can it be a gift? You can't see Mia!"

"That may be true but now I can hear things, feel things, and smell things that I've never known before. Don't worry, I'll get used to this but don't tell anyone. I don't want others to think that I'm a burden and can't do anything. Just give me a few months and I'll meet you guys at the Naughty Ottsel."

They all nodded and it was Lokie that spoke up, "I'll come pick you up in a few months. This way we can all see your progress but what about the egg?"

"I'm going to keep it and call him Yoma. He'll be my guardian and friend, you'll see."

Torn added as he watched her get up, "Just remember that if he maims or mauls anyone in the city then you're responsible for it. I'll go ahead and inform Ashelin about the metal head in your possession but I'll leave out your..."

"Blindness."

"Yeah."

To all of their shock, Mia smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." On cue she bumped her hip against the table and knocked over the chair. "Sorry...I guess I need some help. Lokie, would you?"

"Of course. I'll always help you Mia. You're my sister."

She grinned, "Thanks. Let's get out of here and begin training!" There was a bit of laughter from the other two males as Lokie wrapped his arm around Mia's arm. They walked out of the hideout and Torn noticed that Mia had her free hand wrapped tightly around her pouch that contianed the egg.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by letting her keep that egg and by letting her train without her sight? I think we should just fire her from the Freedom League. She can't do anything," said Torn as he went to pick up the chair.

Samos shook his head, "That's not true Torn. I think this will be very good for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has a different out look on life than most people here. I think she's the only one with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mia loves life even if it's a metal head one. I think her love of life will be able to help someone else we know. Someone that doesn't believe he deserves to be alive with his abilities."

"You mean Jak." Samos nodded, "But how can she help him?"

The Sage of Green Eco laughed wholeheartedly, "Torn my boy! You have so little faith. I'm sure her love of life will be able to get him out of his depression. You do realize that he believes he's a monster because of his abilities."

"You mean his abilities to channel eco?"

"No Torn. Jak can channel all eco, including dark and white eco but those two have a balance inside of him. They run in his blood now, well I'm sure if you look over the security footage of Haven City in the past few years, you'll see what I mean. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it."

"The fact that he can change into a monster or a flying blue..thing. I've noticed and he thinks he's a monster because of that?"

Samos nodded, "After all, who can love a monster?" Samos left Torn to think about the question, the leader of the Freedom League and husband of Ashelin, sat down in the chair that he had righted. The question rang through his mind and he had no idea what Jak had thought of himself even though everyone else seemed to view him as a hero. This was something new to Torn and he knew that he would need to help Jak as much as possible since he had helped Haven City so much but the question was, how could he help his friend who had done so much for the city when the hero himself believed he didn't deserve anything?


	2. Naughty Ottsel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 1** - _Naughty Ottsel_

Laughter exploded around the counter of the bar as the furry orange ottsel had just finished telling a tale of when his friend had tried to catch the sculptor's Muse. The young man only shook his head as his blue eyes watched the others around him. The Krimzon Guard tattoo shone bright against his friend's tanned skin as they smirked at each other.

"I didn't know about _that_ Jak! So you used to heard Yakow and catch muses, eh?" he asked.

The hero of Haven City only rolled his eyes, "That was a long time ago, Torn." The man that Jak had been talking too only chuckled as a young green haired woman plopped down next to Jak, he took a drink from his mug, and asked, "What is it Kiera?"

"You promised to take me to the bazaar today, remember?"

"Not really."

She pouted and replied, "But you promised Jak and a man should always keep his promises to a lady." Before Jak could answer, the door to the Naughty Ottsel slid open, and a woman about the same age as Jak entered with another male that was around Torn's age. They took a seat at the counter and the name finally clicked into his mind. Jak got up and greeted the familiar Freedom League fighter, they shook hands, and he briefly looked at the woman.

"How have you been Lokie? It's been what? Six months since I last saw you," stated Jak with a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy with stuff that's all but I'm here now. So what's up with you?"

Torn had also gotten up at their entrance, he greeted Lokie the same way that Jak had, and then he sat on the other side of the woman. As the other two conversed, he leaned in so that only Mia would be able to hear him. "How have you been?"

He noticed that she smiled and turned to look at him through her sunglasses, "Very well, thank you for asking."

"What about?"

"Oh him, he's doing very well. I've got him here if you want to say hello, he's very small right now." Torn looked under the counter and saw an infant sized metal head sitting on her lap with the familiar armor on his body. She whispered, "He's a stalker. I hope we can get him a blaster and a shield when he's older." There was humor in her voice as Torn chuckled and patted her on the shoulder but before anyone could say anything else, Kiera had piped up once more.

"JAK! Stop talking with them and take me to the Bazaar!"

Blue eyes locked with green ones and he stated, "With a tone like that, no." Kiera had managed to pull Jak from the counter and to his feet. He ground his teeth together and sighed as she tried to pester him more.

A light feminine laugh bounced around the bar as everyone turned to look at Mia, "You two sound like an old married couple rather than a young couple in love."

There was a smirk on Jak's face as Kiera approached her, "And who are you?"

"I'm Mia and this is my older brother Lokie."

"Perhaps, Mia, you should stay out of affairs that are not your business, you could get hurt."

Mia looked over her shoulder at Kiera and Torn was impressed with her progress, "Oh? But it does become my business when one is so loud such as yourself." It was clear that Lokie was trying to keep from laughing along with a few other patrons in the bar. It was around this time that a pair of Ottsels had taken to watching the spectacle. Heavy boots signified that a massive Wastelander was also present, Mia looked across the counter, "Hello Sig. It's nice to see you again but as I was saying," she looked back at Kiera, "you should be more quiet. If he doesn't want to take you then you can always go yourself or go with a friend."

"No! I need someone who understands how zoomers work since I build them."

"Lokie can help. He has a talent for rewiring KG Deathbots and working on Hellcats but I'm sure that talent can be put to use on zoomers too."

The male with amber eyes spoke up with humor, "Oh how nice. Thanks for volunteering me, Mia."

"Oh I know that you'd love it anyway."

"True. True."

The group was chuckling at their sibling antics but it was Kiera who stamped her foot which made Mia look at her once more. She grabbed the older woman by her shoulder and spun her around but gasped as she saw the infant metal head on the strange woman's lap. "You're a metal head!" Kiera backed closer to Jak until she grabbed his blaster and pointed it at Mia.

At this, the woman with dark glasses stood up, and cradled the small metal head in her arms and took a few steps to close the distance between the two women. Jak had maneuvered away from Kiera by this time but was unable to retrieve his weapon from her. He was pulled onto a seat by Lokie, who held a stupid grin on his face even though it was apparent that his sister might be shot at any time. "Perhaps you should put that away. You don't even know how to use that."

"Stay away from me you crazy bitch! You're like Maia Acheron, the sage of Dark Eco." By this time it was apparent since Mia held a similar color hair and similar build as the late sage. Just as Kiera's finger was about to squeeze the trigger, Mia brought up her right foot, and kicked the gun out of her hand. The mechanic held her hand as if it was broken while Mia stared at her through her dark glasses. "What the hell you craz-"

"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll break your hand," she said flatly. "I don't care if you really are Jak's girlfriend, love interest, or even future wife. Remember that I don't give a damn about your position in this city because when you threaten a life without even realizing what it is then I get angry."

The familiar voice of Sig reached across the bar as the other patrons watched closely, "But it's a metal head."

Mia didn't tear her gaze from the mechanic as she walked towards the gun, she turned her back to everyone, and picked it up with her free hand since the other one was holding the infant before turning around to face everyone. "A life is still a life even if it's a metal head one at that." It was then that everyone noticed the small creature beginning to cry so she lifted him to her face and nuzzled his face with her own, "Hush now little one. I know you're scared but don't worry, I've got you. Remember what I said at home?" The small head nodded, "That's right, I'll always protect you." He calmed down, she approached Jak, and handed him his weapon. "I believe this is yours, sorry if I damaged it."

"Nah, that's alright. Tess can fix it if you did," he replied. It was clear in his voice that there was admiration at Lokie's younger sister. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I tend to stick to the missions that are out-of-the-way, in a manner of speaking."

"Ah," he replied. Before anything else could be said, the familiar voice of the Baron spoke up.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along so well." Torn had gotten up and greeted his wife with a kiss on the lips, "Hi Torn. I haven't been gone that long have I?" He only smirked as she approached Mia, "So this is the little guy that I've heard so much about."

Mia nodded, "This is Yoma." The metal head was trying to hide but as soon as Mia hushed him, he looked up at Ashelin. "Yoma this is Ashelin, she's the ruler of the city and the one that let you stay with me. Can you say hello?" The small hand rose up and gave a short wave before the creature ducked back to what appeared to be sleeping. Ashelin chuckled as Mia smiled, "He's a little shy at this stage."

"What kind is he?"

"A stalker metal head but I promise that he won't harm anyone."

She nodded, "I see. Jak didn't you have experience with this type at the forest?"

"Yep. They normally have blasters and a stalker shield that repels blaster shots but I've never seen one so small before. Can I see him too?" Mia nodded and he jumped from the seat at the counter to have a look at the small metal head. "Huh, they don't even look threatening at this age." The room chuckled as Jak put out his finger towards the metal head and was shocked when it took it. "He understands?"

"Yes he does. All metal heads have an understanding of human speech and commands but it all depends on how they're raised," she explained to him.

Jak said, "You sound like you have experience with raising them."

"No, he's the only one that I was able to save," it was clear in her voice that there was sadness at the others.

"Why so sad?"

It was then that Torn explained, "Mia has an uncanny love for life, no matter whose life it is. It can be an insignificant metal head or as important as Ashelin. She's always loved life no matter what and when she came to me with this egg, I had to get clearance from Ashelin if she could have it. Once she had that clearance, she's been taking care of him ever since."

"You love life?" asked Jak.

The woman nodded, "Yes I do, with all my heart. It doesn't matter who or what you are, everyone and everything deserves a chance to live. Metal heads, lurkers, humans, robots, everything deserves a chance at life."

A smile lit his face as he inaudibly muttered, "Where were you when I woke up from Praxis' treatment?" His blue eyes looked into the dark sunglasses of Mia's and he realized that she had heard him. The smile on her face indicated that she had heard his one-sided question but didn't make a comment. Instead he pulled away from the strange woman and returned to his seat at the bar while stating, "I've got a race in a month. It's a local race so it shouldn't be too hard to get some seats. You're all welcome to come and cheer me on."

"I know that Lokie and I will be there," Mia said and this made Jak smile again as Lokie reassured him that they would be there. "Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day and I think Yoma has too. So I'm going home." Jak waved his goodbye and Lokie looked concerned for her, "Don't worry Lokie. No one's going to harm Yoma or myself on the way home."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Mia." She nodded as she left the bar and the others behind, as the group returned to their drinks, Mia let out a breath. Yoma looked up at her as she smiled down at him, he was hers and she was his, that's how it was and forever would be. People didn't really avoid her because she kept him bundled up in her jacket and it was clear that he was watching her as they finally entered the Southern Gardens.

"You know something Yoma?" she asked him. His yellow eyes watched her as she looked down at him, "You're my adopted child even if the others can't see it. One day we'll be able to walk next to each other in public and no one will be afraid. Until then, I need to hide you but I know that you'll protect me when you're older as I have protected you because that's what parents do. Or siblings but you're more like my baby." The metal head only yawned as she wrapped him tighter in her jacket and held him close to her chest for warmth. The smile on her face never faltered as he past by everyone in the gardens, they even seemed to brighten when they saw her holding the small bundle, and she knew that they assumed it was a normal child and not a metal head one but she didn't care. Bringing a smile to people's faces was easy when they didn't know what was in the bundle.

Mia had finally entered into the Western Bazaar, the place where fruits and clothes were sold as opposed to parts in the Eastern Bazaar. The shops were closed but she was able to navigate them quickly and efficiently until she reached the Northern Gardens. Mia let out a sigh of relief, Yoma squirmed, and she nuzzled his face once more even though she never stopped moving. Her legs never ached since she had traversed this same path for a long time over the course of the six months. It was part of her training and every part of that was ingrained into her memory and now she was explaining the path to Yoma even though he couldn't see anything as of yet, but she knew in a year he would be walking just like other people. The excitement of it made her pick up her pace so that she could get home and teach him how to walk even though he was still so small. It wasn't long before she was able to pass through the Stadium section of Haven City and into the water slums, she quickly navigated the wooden planks, until she reached the hut on the far side by the Oracle statue.

The door was pushed open, she shut it behind her, locked the door, and unwrapped Yoma. She placed him on the ground, he let out a squeal of joy, happy to be home. "I know what you mean, little guy. I'm happy too. Let's get you something to eat." Yoma squealed more as she entered her small kitchen so that she could make him something to eat. It wasn't much but Mia whipped up some porridge for her little metal head, she picked him up, and took him to the bed with the bowl of porridge in one hand. She sat on the bed with him, he sat on her lap, and she fed him from the spoon. The smile never faltered on her face, once he was finished, she took him to the shower, and quickly gave him a bath. As soon as he was dry, she took a shower herself, then dried off quickly, and walked around nude. Mia placed her dark glasses on the end table by her bed, she picked up Yoma, pulled back the covers, and slipped underneath them with him tucked closely by her side. Yoma turned over to face her and placed a small hand on the side of her face. This caused her to smile, "I love you too." With that the two of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

-::::::-

It wasn't long before one month had passed and Mia found herself sitting in the stands with Yoma tucked inside her jacket. He had grown in the one month mainly because she had been feeding him Yakow from the gardens, though she did tell Ashelin about it. He stood at her knees now instead of her ankles and this made her smile as the racers were setting up. Mia knew that her older brother was next to her with Torn on the other side, the only two other than Samos that knew her secret, they wanted to keep it quiet, and she knew that was why they watched out for her. Yet she felt Yoma peek one yellow eye above the zipper in the jacket so that he could watch the race too. A smile lit up her face and when she heard the zoomers rev their engines, she leaned over to Torn and said, "Jak's zoomer is the fifth one straight ahead right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked with shock in his voice.

She grinned, "It sounds lighter than the rest." At this Torn simply chuckled and patted her on the shoulder while noticing the small head poking out of her jacket. He couldn't help the smile on his face towards the small creature, he was truly acting like one of them, and Mia was showing to be a very good mother. At this he had a thought but he couldn't share it at the moment as the announcer stated that the race had begun. Torn watched Mia through the corner of his eye as she cheered for Jak when he came around the bend. "COME ON JAK! YOU CAN BEAT THESE GUYS!" She heard his motor falter and this made her worried, "HURRY UP JAK!" She couldn't tell him about the engine, it was something that she knew would worry him and the others. Once the laps were counting down, she anticipated him crossing the line first and as soon as the other racers slowed down, she jumped from her seat with Yoma safely in her arms. Torn tugged on her sleeve and she stated, "His engine is faltering. Something's wrong with it!"

Before the others could do anything, Mia had leapt over the railing that separated the stands from the racing ground. She landed roughly on her feet but she felt the vibrations of the racers slowing down so that they could get off of their respective zoomers. Jak had already stopped and was staring at her quizzically as she dodged the incoming zoomers, once she reached him, she grabbed him by the shoulder roughly, and pulled him off of the zoomer. They both landed on their sides but he noticed that she kept Yoma protected, her free hand was used to cover Jak's head as an explosion ensued. When they both looked up his zoomer was demolished and in pieces, he was breathing heavily and so was she as they looked at each other before looking at the zoomer.

"How did you know?"

"I'll tell you some other time," she replied and winced as she realized that she was going to be bruised on that side. But Yoma poked his head out of her jacket as she stood up. He jumped from her jacket and grabbed her hand as he stood by her side. The crowd gasped as Torn slammed his head into his hand and Lokie had already started running towards them so that the Freedom Fighters wouldn't harm her. Jak looked at Mia as she picked up the small metal head and grabbed the microphone from the announcer since he had approached them to ask about the explosion. "Listen here!" Her exclamation was loud over the speakers and everyone stopped in their calamity to look at the strange woman holding a metal head. "He's mine, you're not taking him from me, and you'll be sorry if you try to harm him. Doesn't everyone deserve a life? People of Haven City, Freedom Fighters, and everyone else just hear me out alright." There was silence and she knew that everyone had stopped what they were doing to give her the chance to say her peace. She took in a breath, "You give each other life everyday, you help one another, and the Freedom Fighters protect us from harm but please, give him the same chance that you've given each other. I promise that in time, he'll show himself to be a productive member of our society." There were insults being thrown at her and she stated strongly, "If it was Jak who found this creature, would you say anything?" There was silence, "Then why am I so different? Because I'm a woman? No, I refuse to take that as an answer. Jak is Haven City's hero and savior even through his turmoil, every one of you has seen what he's capable of and yet you say nothing to him. You don't say anything because you believe that he is allowed to have a life just like everyone else so why is this metal head any different? He's suffered just as every one of you has suffered!"

Again there was silence and the people finally muttered something that they would agree to have her keep him. She sighed and thanked the people of Haven City as well as the Freedom Fighters, she handed the microphone to Jak who asked who rigged his zoomer which caused everyone to laugh. Mia smiled and put down Yoma, he grasped her hand and walked with her to the exit of the arena. Blue eyes watched the woman as she sauntered away from him, he noticed that she kept her pace to that of Yoma, and it made him smile as they looked just like mother and son if not for Yoma's distinctive body and blue colored skin. He blinked twice, _Blue? Stalkers are red so why is he blue? As a matter of fact, I don't think he's a normal metal head. What are they hiding from me?_ He knew right away that this particular metal head was more than what he appeared to be. Yoma looked over his shoulder at Jak and his yellow eyes faded to a pale blue. He winked at the hero of Haven City which made Jak gawk at the little animal as the pair disappeared into the ramp.

Celebration was heard from inside the Naughty Ottsel, celebration for Jak's win, but he was still curious about his zoomer and even more curious about Mia. On more than one occasion he found himself staring at Mia as she sat at a booth, feeding Yoma. The way she acted towards the metal head made him think of a mother with a child even if he was a metal head and she a human. He was brought back to the present by Daxter giving his congratulations, another mug of liquor was set before him, and Jak thanked his ottsel friend. He took a drink of the strong liquor, everyone was having a good time, but he found himself drawn back to Mia. He turned around in his seat to watch her, she was feeding Yoma again and paused to give him some water. Their relationship was strange but, in a pitiful way, he wanted to be apart of that relationship. Jak shook his head just as Torn took a seat next to him.

"Great race."

"Thanks. Except for when the zoomer blew up which is still unknown."

"I can have Lokie look at it. I'm sure that he would be able to find something."

"Sure, whenever. I don't think there's another race for awhile though, so take your time with it."

"Something bothering you, Jak?"

He blinked and sighed, "Those two." Torn looked over at Mia and Yoma, "They're...so natural. It's as if they don't care that they're different species. It's really weird." Jak noticed that Torn was smiling as they both watched the motherly figure of Mia.

"I told you before, Mia has an uncanny love for life. Yoma is like her son, that's how she sees him and he sees her as his mother because she was the first one that he saw out of the egg. Not to mention that she saved his life."

"What do you mean?"

"Seven months ago, she overheard Ashelin say that there was one more scientist left from her father's ruling that was trying to replicate the Dark Warrior program." Torn noticed that Jak's eyes darkened and nearly turned all black so he continued, "But she couldn't allow that." His eyes returned to normal and he watched Mia once more. "Without asking for permission, she infiltrated the palace prison and searched for this scientist. When she found him, she noticed that he had been experimenting on left over metal head eggs and this made her angry. She believed that even a metal head deserved a chance at life, even if it meant that he would be at odds against her. You must understand that if she came across an injured metal head, she would try to help it any way possible. She bears scars of her times of trying to help them but in the end someone else killed them. Mia's been criticized by a lot of the Freedom Fighters because of her beliefs so when she found the egg was still intact with him inside, she took the opportunity to ask me to keep him. I asked Ashelin and she said it as a good idea, Samos seconded that motion. So that's how she has him in her possession."

"I see but that still doesn't explain where she got that love. Something had to have happened to her in her youth."

"That's the thing. I've known Lokie all of his life, nothing bad has ever happened to Mia. Not in her youth anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's something that she'll tell you when she's ready," Torn replied and he got up to visit Mia. Torn greeted her and took a seat across from her. Jak watched as Torn said hello to Yoma and the small metal head waved to him. He noticed that Torn told Mia about his eyes and skin color in case she was too absorbed in keeping him healthy to notice. The hero took another gulp from the mug and sighed until a spunky green haired mechanic plopped onto his lap. She was wearing a low cut, tight fitting, short mini dress for the celebration.

"Hi Kiera."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not really. I was almost killed today for reasons unknown."

"That's not true. You're the hero of Haven City and the best racer there is! People are jealous and are trying to kill you since that's the only way to actually win a race."

Jak sighed, "That's real comforting Kiera."

"Why don't you and I leave here and go someplace private?"

"How about not?"

"WHY?"

There was a smirk on Jak's face as he pushed her off of his lap, "I've got better things to do." She was about to pipe up but he stood and his boots thudded on the ground. "No Kiera. Go to this private place by yourself. I'm going to say hi to Yoma."

"You're choosing that creature over me?

"Yes." Jak left it at that as he took his mug of liquor with him to the booth where Mia and Torn sat with Yoma. Torn moved so that Jak could slide in and Torn sat on the oustide of the booth while Mia greeted him. "Hello to you too," he looked at Yoma with a smile, "hello Yoma." The creature waved again as Mia asked the toddler if he wanted more Yakow.

It nodded and Mia smiled as she fed him a piece on the fork, "There you go. Are you full now?" Yoma squealed and patted his belly before climbing onto Mia's lap. She situated him so that she held him with her right arm against her right shoulder. He laid his head there and closed his eyes, there was a small snore coming from the creature, and she chuckled. "He'll sleep through anything now."

"He looks very healthy," stated Jak.

"I try to take very good care of him. He is the only one that I have."

"You want more?" There was surprise evident in his voice as Mia laughed with Torn. "Why would you want more of them?"

"To give them a chance at a life of peace. Metal heads are instinctive creatures, they go by what the hive mind tells them too or, if they're on their own, they go by whoever is strongest to lead them. In this case, Yoma listens to me not because he sees me as a strong leader but because he sees me as his mother. A queen so to speak since they have no societal hierarchy."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Reading, a lot of reading, especially from the files from the previous baron of the city. His scientists held a lot of information on them because they were trying to find the best way to eradicate them before you appeared. I took on a job as a janitor, when everyone left for the night, I took it upon myself to learn everything I could while Lokie was a mechanic for their Hellcats. No one knew that we were siblings, we stayed so far apart and pretended to not know one another if we passed in the halls. We were very good at it until we were found out."

Jak asked, "How were you discovered?"

Mia smiled and looked at Torn, "He did it."

"Yeah...that was my fault. Lokie was working for me at the time and I needed to contact him so when I saw Mia in the hallway I asked her if she could bring a message to her brother. She got angry at me and nearly tore my arm off if the guards hadn't discovered that they were being lied to. The Baron wanted them both killed so they fled and joined up with the Underground doing various missions that kept them out of the city."

"Why?"

Mia was the one to answer Jak's question, "Lokie knew too much about the Hellcats, he was a danger because he could rewire their vehicles or deathbots and I knew too much about the metal heads. The Baron was afraid that I would be able to train a select few metal heads and use them as warriors against them. That's what he was afraid of. If you haven't noticed, metal heads can grow very fast when fed the proper nutrition so he was afraid that I would gather an army of my own metal heads and attack him or Lokie would gather renegade deathbots. Therefore Lokie and I had to stay out of the city and then you showed up. You took the heat from us since he focused his attention on you for the Dark Warrior program."

"Yeah..."

Torn excused himself as he noticed that Jak was getting angry but a delicate hand was placed on top of his that gripped the mug of liquor. Blue eyes connected with the sunglasses of Mia as she whispered, "You may think you have faults but you don't. You're the only person that has the bravery to go against the nastiest enemies Haven City has ever faced." Jak stared at her sunglasses as she continued in a quiet tone, "Despite what runs in your blood, you are more of a man and a hero than any one in this room or even this city."

"Thank you Mia," he replied. A raucous resounded in the bar and they looked towards the counter to see a drunk Daxter performing martial arts moves. They chuckled, "Have a good night Mia. I have to get Daxter before he hurts himself."

"I'M ORANGE LIGHTNING! YA CAN'T STOP ME!"

Jak chuckled as he took his mug with him as he grabbed the orange ottsel from hurting himself. The two friends were talking to each other as Mia got up from her seat at the booth. She maneuvered Yoma so that he was more comfortable and she gave a wave to Jak as he looked at her. He returned the wave and she left the bar, the night was cold, and she immediately felt the metal head shiver. Mia removed her jacket, wrapped it around Yoma, and then continued onward. It wasn't long before she was shivering herself but she had to get home, Yoma was more important to her than her own body, and that's what made her get to her home. Once showered, re-clothed in a nightgown, Mia added a thick blanket to the simple sheet that they had. She crawled underneath with Yoma and they snuggled together for the evening.


	3. Take a Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 2** - _Take a Moment_

Gunshots echoed in the range, empty shells clattered to the ground, the weapon itself was smoking from the barrel, and silence ensued after the racket. Heavy breathing was heard along with a second breath that was different than the first one. This one as more restrained and guttural, sunglasses looked down at the metal head that reached her chest. He looked up at her with his blue eyes, she smiled at him, and there was a female voice that rang through the gun range. "Great job you guys! Both of you got an eighty percent hit rate!"

"That's wonderful news, Tess. Thank you for setting this up for us."

"Hey no problem! I want to help as much as I can."

Mia nodded and looked down at Yoma, "Were you holding back to match me?" He hung his head with a low tone, "It's okay. But you need to know that even if you are better than me, I will always love you Yoma. I want you to be the best that you can be okay?" He nodded, "Good. Next time don't hold back and I won't either." He let out a guttural tone that was joy and hugged her. "That's a good boy Yoma. You're doing very well!"

"Yes he is! I'm impressed Yoma, you've gotten so good," stated Tess with a smile. The Stalker let go of his mother and approached the ottsel. Tess had long ago forgone the fear she had with him, he picked her up and gave her a gentle hug before setting her back on the counter. "Aww, you're so sweet!" He put his hands behind his back and this made Mia and Tess chuckle as he ran back to Mia. "He's very well behaved, Mia. How are the other citizens treating him?"

"Actually, I haven't had any problems with them lately. At first I did but when someone's child went missing, Yoma found her quickly and returned her to her parents. We've been doing various other things to help out as well and I think they've finally understood that Yoma isn't like his metal head brethren," she explained to Tess as Yoma and Mia put their weapons on the counter.

It was Sig who picked them up, "I'm glad to hear that. I can see that he's doing quite well himself with adapting to our environment and our way of living."

"Thank you Sig. I'm doing my best."

"You're doing a wonderful job of it. How long has it been since you found him?"

"Oh, he'll be ten months old soon. I'm thinking of giving him a big celebration when it hits his first birthday."

Sig nodded, "You should. I think he would enjoy that very much. So how much does he understand?"

Mia grinned and rubbed Yoma's back affectionately, "He understands everything that we're saying. I've taught him our verbal skills as well as written ones so he can read too. He just can't talk but that's alright. I understand him and that's all that matters, right Yoma?" The metal head nodded and grabbed her hand with his which made her smile and pick him up. "Oof, you're getting big, Yoma!" He squealed quietly and wrapped his arms around her neck. She put him down and he stood there patiently, "I love him so much...he's my son." Yoma looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug, she knew how much it meant to him and how much it meant to herself.

"He understands what that means?" asked Sig.

"Yes, he does. He understands that we're different but he also knows that no matter what he'll always be my son. It doesn't matter what species you are, we may be from two different worlds but, as you can see, we're one family. Species doesn't mean a thing to me and if I could have saved more of them I would have. Yoma knows this but he's grateful." On cue the metal head nodded and once everything else had been settled, Mia picked up the broom but Yoma took it from her and began to sweep up the fallen casings.

Sig stared as the Stalker swept up the bullets with precision, "What else can he do?"

"A lot of things." The large wastelander only nodded as they all laughed together and Yoma dumped the casings into the nearest bin before returning the broom. He stood next to Mia, slipped his hand into her own, and waited for them to decide on something to do. "I suppose we can go to the Naughty Ottsel and see what's going on there. I'm sure that there's something to do."

"Yeah. Let's head on over and find out if we've got any missions or clean up on...something," stated Sig. The group laughed as they left the gun range, Yoma kept his hand entwined with Mia's so that she would have a guide. It was a short while ago that Mia learned Yoma could sense her disability but it never bothered her because she was able to get along without her sight for quite some time now. "So does he know where the Naughty Ottsel is?" Mia nodded as Yoma removed his hand long enough to sign it to Sig before returning it into his mother's hand. "Holy shit! You taught him to sign?"

She laughed as they crossed the street, "Yes I did. He may not be able to speak but I wanted to make sure that he could communicate with us. I know him better than any one else and I want him to have the same chance at life as the rest of us, therefore I taught him. And he learned very quickly."

"Mia, you're a great mother. I'm sure that Yoma would like to have some brothers and sisters, yes?" The Stalker nodded enthusiastically which made him laugh, "I see. He would be a great big brother to them."

"Yeah he would," she replied with love. They entered the bar, the first thing that assaulted Mia's senses was the strong perfume, Yoma placed a hand over his nostrils, and the pair looked at each other. "Can I guess at which one of you is wearing the horrendous perfume?" The patrons looked at her and she pointed with her free hand to Kiera. "You. Out. Now."

"Wha? You can't tell me what to do!"

"No but your perfume says otherwise and leave him alone would ya? I'm sure he's got bigger problems to deal with than your petty wants about the bazaar." Kiera ground her teeth together while she left the bar so that she could clean herself up. Jak raised his head, his eyes were blurry and somewhat bloodshot as he stared at the form of Mia. She sat down next to him, "Hey there."

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"I'll live."

Mia turned her sunglasses onto him, they bore into his blue eyes which made Jak look away from her. "It doesn't seem like that. Did Lokie find out what happened to your zoomer?" The sound of his fabric moving indicated that he nodded to her. "Who was it?"

"The only person that builds my zoomers."

"WHAT?" The bar became silent as she shouted and Yoma giggled as he ran to Sig's side. Mia fumed, she stood up, and gripped her hands into fists. Jak sat up and stared at her, the anger that brimmed beneath her calm surface was beginning to show through as her body was shaking. "Grrr..." she growled which only made Yoma jump and down while clapping his hands together. The door to the bathroom opened, he paused, and grabbed Sig's hand which made the wastelander chuckle. Kiera approached Jak but she was halted by Mia, she had placed herself in the path.

Blue eyes looked at Mia's backside while green ones connected with the shades, "What is it you want now? Can't your weird little family go somewhere else?"

Teeth were set firmly, she launched a fist towards Kiera, the other woman was too stunned to move, and the knuckles connected with her eye. Kiera stumbled but caught herself as tears welled up in her eyes, "You cowardly little ingrate!" Mia stomped her boots on the floor as she came closer to Kiera, she leaned down, and slapped her cheek roughly. "You just had to go and do that didn't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know what I mean! My brother found your little secret with the zoomer. You rigged it to blow up on Jak so that no one but you could have him. He would have been terribly injured!"

"Umm..not really because I would have just tr-"

The Hero of Haven City was cut off as Mia continued while poking the mechanic in the shoulder, "You're a mechanic! You're supposed to _fix_ things not _break_ them! Have you forgotten your place in society?" The woman merely stared in shock while holding one hand over her bruising eye. "I sure hope that you've got something better planned because the next time that you do something like that I can guarantee that you'll be the one in the hospital and not Jak. Think about your priorities before going after someone that you _think_ you love, girl."

"I know that I love him!"

"Oh?" Mia scoffed at Samos' daughter, "Really? If that were true then you wouldn't have tried to kill him after the race." Kiera gasped as she thought about her intentions while Mia calmed her breathing, "Take a moment and step back from your blind love, Kiera. Look at your actions and your reasons for doing what you're doing before you make an enemy out of me." She gulped, "I'll leave you alone and you might want to put some ice on that." She took a seat next to Jak again while Yoma ran up to her, he hugged her arm, and she grinned down at her son. "You liked that didn't you?" The Stalker growled in approval while Jak held a foolish grin on his face. The woman leaned down to hug her adopted child, "I'm so sorry Yoma. I didn't mean to do that in front of you. Always remember to never cause violence unless absolute necessary. Always try to solve problems with peace." The Stalker growled lightly and she smiled at him, "You're so smart. Tess can I get something for Yoma?"

"Sure thing girl! What do you want Yoma?" He thought for a moment and signed to the small ottsel that he wanted a simple dish of yakow strips. "Do you want those cooked or raw?" He signed to her that he wanted them raw and she was happy to oblige.

A comforting, feminine hand patted Jak on the back, and he looked at the form of Mia. "I'm sorry about that display earlier and I do apologize if I've injured your girlfriend."

Laughter exploded from Jak as the patrons returned to their own drinks, "Mia, she's not my girlfriend. She just tries to pretend but in the end, it's not going to work out."

"Why not? I thought you two were very close."

"We used to be but not anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"Well...she said something to Daxter a while ago that made me think." Mia was quiet as Jak leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "She told him that she doesn't date animals. Between you and I, I am one just as Daxter is an ottsel. But in my own ways."

Jak leaned away from her but she turned to look at him, there was a smile on her face that Jak didn't understand why it was there. Mia leaned over to him, her lips were an inch from his own ears, and a shiver went down his spine. "Just between you and I, you're not an animal. You are more of a man than any one else in the city and I admire that inside of you." He jerked away from her, he stared into her sunglasses while her smile curved her luscious lips.

"You're too kind."

"I'm truthful." Jak gulped as he busied himself with his drink as she added, "And you're drunk." This made everyone nearby laugh including Jak himself. Yoma had recieved his yakow strips and began to munch on them though he was careful to keep his crunching to a minimum. Mia reached over and rubbed his back warmly and this made the hero smile as the love in her face returned.

"Wish I could have some of that love," he muttered.

Mia leaned over to him, "You can if you really want it."

Blue eyes stared at the sunglasses, he sat up, reached up a hand, fingers brushed against the side of the glasses. Sig stared at the pair and he began to formulate an idea that he knew would work very well with the help of two orange furballs. Jak took in a deep breath as his fingers wrapped around the sunglasses but before anything else could be done, Torn burst through the doors. Everyone looked at him and he was breathing heavily, "Come quick! Ashelin's been surrounded by KG Deathbots!" Mia looked at Yoma who gobbled down the rest of the meat, he grabbed her hand, Mia looked at Jak with a smile and the pair took off running. The hero watched as she grabbed a blaster rifle from the wall and ran out the door with Yoma. "Jak are you coming?" He nodded and followed after the rest of them, it wasn't long before they reached the area, Ashelin was standing in an alleyway, and there were five KG Deathbots ready to fire.

There was a high pitched whistle, the robots turned to see Mia standing there, she held a smirk on her face, and pulled the trigger. The blasts bounced off of their armor and she ran towards them just as they fired their lasers. Jak gasped at her tactics but was soon eased as Yoma jumped from the top of a nearby building. He landed on the back of one of the robots, his claws dug into the electrical system of the mechanical creature while Mia slid underneath another one while continuing to fire her shots. This only made Jak grin and join in the fray with his own Peacemaker along with Sig. A yelp caught their ears, Yoma was thrown from the back of the robot, he landed roughly on the ground, and Mia immediately destroyed the circuits of her own.

"YOMA!" Her boots reached his side quickly, she placed a hand on his chest, and he grabbed her arm. She sighed with relief while lifting him up, they worked together so that he was on her back while she stood there with her feet spread apart. Dark sunglasses stared up at the KG Deathbot that had harmed her child, she raised the blaster, and growled. It was then that Jak saw something behind those dark shades, something glinted, but he couldn't think on it long as a laser flew near him. He charged the Peacemaker and fired a shot that destroyed the robot. Blue eyes looked over at Mia as she poised her blaster, he noticed that she switched it onto something else, and her arm braced the weapon against her body. "You're an annoying piece of machinery." This made him smirk as he knew that she had switched the weapon to grenade mode. Mia pulled the trigger twice, two eco grenades landed on the robot, and exploded.

Debris flew everywhere as the other robots were destroyed, Mia flipped Yoma over, so that her back was facing the monster. Pieces of shrapnel bounced off of her clothing but some of it left grazes on her exposed skin. There was pain in her side, the mother of the metal head knew that she was bruising but she lifted her sunglasses to stare at Yoma for a moment while everyone else was behind her. She looked down at him and heard his guttural tongue. "I'm glad that it's nothing serious my little one," came her whisper. The glasses were replaced and she pushed herself up while helping up Yoma. "Is it your arm?" He growled again, "Alright. You were just surprised, I understand but I'm glad that you're alright. I'll be alright too, it's just some slight bruising." Yoma grabbed her hand and they met up with the rest of the group while Torn ran to embrace Ashelin.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" he exclaimed and placed kisses all over her face.

"I'm fine, Torn. It was just a little mishap, in fact these things activated themselves but luckily they were the last. I hope," she explained. Her blue eyes looked over at Mia, Jak, Yoma, and Sig. "Let's all head back to the bar and get everyone patched up. I'm sure it's empty right now from the commotion." The group agreed while Yoma swung his hand with Mia, Jak only watched them with a smile, and he was beginning to wonder what the Haven City citizen would do if he had transformed into his dark self.

_What would she do indeed..._ he wondered to himself. He would never voice it, the others simply wouldn't approve of it but he knew that there would be a time when the dark eco inside would be too much to contain and he would need to release it. Jak only hoped that he wouldn't harm any one in the process because he knew how volatile his darker self could get when provoked. _I do hope that she'll be able to do something should I transform around her._ The half smirk that appeared on his face was reminiscent of Dark Jak and that was something that no one saw since he was at the back of the group. He quickly allowed it to disappear as they entered into the bar. Ashelin had spoken the truth when they arrived and it was completely void of any patrons. Daxter hit the closed button for the sign while Jak took a seat at the bar but he didn't realize that Mia had also taken a seat there since it was easiest for her to bandage herself.

Tess ran up to Mia, "Oh my god! What happened?" The story was recounted and the female ottsel looked over Yoma and nodded with a relieved sigh that he was alright. Yet Mia kept a hand on her side, the same one that she had bruised many months before at the track. "What about you?"

"I have a bruise. I should be fine but if you want to look at it then you can." Tess stated that she did want to look at it so Mia chuckled. Yoma kept his eyes on Jak since Jak's eyes were focused on his mother along with everyone else. Mia lifted up her shirt so that ottsel could see the bruise, Jak winced, and Yoma got up to have a look. His blue eyes narrowed, he growled at his mother, and she replied, "That bad huh? Well I didn't want you to get hurt Yoma. You're my son." He wrapped his arms around her waist and was very careful to avoid her bruise. "I know honey. I love you too." The room fell silent as the words were soaked up by everyone and she stated, "What? Am I not allowed to love my son?"

Laughter echoed around the room instead just as Lokie ran inside. He was out of breath but saw Mia, "Goddammit! Why can't you not get hurt?" Mia laughed with Yoma, "Look at you. You've got this nasty bruise on your side even if you can-"

"I know what it looks like Lokie. I'm not blind after all," the words only made him shake his head while Yoma smirked. "Tess is going to bandage me up unless there's someone else that wants too." No one said anything except for the familiar voice of Jak as he volunteered himself. "Really? Thank you." Yoma backed away so that Jak would have room to wrap the gauze around her. She kept her shirt lifted for him, the bottom of the shirt only came up to the bottom of her breasts but it was clear that she was wearing a pink bra since the color was vivid against her skin. Lokie only shook his head with a grin on his face, "I like pink." This only caused more laughter from the group just as Jak finished. "Thank you Jak. I owe you one."

"Consider us even for now. You helped me at the track eight months ago and now I've helped you." She nodded as Tess reappeared with food for everyone, Sig had entered to kitchen to help out, and the plates were passed around. Mia picked up her fork and began to eat slowly, her actions were timed with Yoma's so that both of them held grace and etiquette when they ate. Jak grinned at the motions as he nudged Lokie. "Take a look at your sister and your nephew." Lokie looked and laughed at the pair as their motions were precise to the point. The food had been consumed, Mia handed the plate over to Sig, Yoma had done the same, and the two of them stood up together.

"Thank you Tess, Daxter, and Sig. The food was delicious and we appreciate everything. But now it's time to get going on home. If I'm not here tomorrow that just means that I'm resting my injury," she explained. Lokie hopped off the bar counter and embraced his sister, "I'll be careful Lokie, I promise."

He whispered only for her, "Jak was watching you today. I managed to get some video feed from the bots. He had a smirk on his face as if he was thinking about something interesting that probably involves you."

"His dark side?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, most likely. You be careful around that side of him alright?"

"Hey, I'll be fine. You're talking to your younger sister that has a metal head for a son."

Lokie chuckled as he let her go, "Well it's really up to you if you want to disclose it."

"I know brother. I need to go now, Yoma will be with me to fight off any one or any thing." The two smiled at each other, she waved to her comrades, and left the Naughty Ottsel with Yoma leading her out. The air wasn't chilly as she had thought and that made her pleased, they entered the gardens, and she noticed that Yoma stopped. "What is it honey?"

Yoma thought about his words, he paused for a long while, and was glad that Mia was patient with him. When he opened his mouth, his words were rough, "Yoma happy with Mia."

Mia stared at him and squealed with joy at his first words, she picked him up, and spun him around. "You spoke!"

"Yeah."

"Yoma I'm so happy for you!" Mia exclaimed as she cuddled with him. Yoma grinned up at her and they began to walk back home. Mia listened to his words and would correct him on his words even though she knew that his speech would always be different than their own because of his genetics but that wasn't going to stop her from having him talk when he wanted to on his own. Especially to other people and her comrades.

-::::::-

Haven City was a buzz with news of the KG Deathbots, rumors were circulating that Erol had returned to take vengeance or it was Baron Praxis from the grave himself. All of the rumors only made Mia laugh with Yoma and she was ready for her comrades to see how well he had been teaching himself the words of their tongue. The doors opened to them, Mia took a seat at the bar with Yoma next to her, and Tess raised an eyebrow at them.

"You two are out early today," she said.

Yoma didn't even look at Mia as he picked up his hand and said, "Hello."

Tess gawked at him and she squealed loudly, "Yoma! You can talk!"

"A..little."

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen? How well can you talk?"

Mia laughed while Yoma was at a loss, "He learned last night and I've been teaching him ever since. He doesn't know a lot of the words but he knows the basics." Tess only nodded while she and Daxter began to talk with him and teach him a few more words. Her sunglasses were focused on the trio, a smile lit upon her lips, and there was a voice next to her ear.

"It's nice to see you."

Her face turned to look at Jak, "Good morning Jak. How are you faring?"

"I'm well and yourself?"

She only nodded as Yoma's guttural voice carried over and Jak looked at him. "I'm..okay. He's talking?" Mia nodded as he grinned, "That's good. You're a very good mother."

"Thank you, I try my hardest." Jak only nodded as she asked, "So have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

"About what?"

Dark shades were focused on Jak's eyes, she leaned forward so that her lips brushed his ear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Her warm breath was relaxing to him, he also realized that his breathing had picked up a notch. "About wanting to share the love I have with my son. You are more than welcome to some of it."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" came the harsh whisper from the hero of Haven City.

A quiet chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled away so slowly, "Take it as you want Jak." She leaned away from him as others filed into the bar but she did take note that his heartbeat picked up its pace and this made her smile to herself. "You should learn to control your heartbeat since I can hear it Jak," she whispered to him. This made him flush and Tess watched the pair with a grin, she had a plan forming in her mind that involved them. Sig had planted the seed as he stated that he had to return to Spargus, so he left Haven City late the previous night. Yet the others started filing into the bar, Mia twitched her ears at the sound of the familiar mechanic that she had come to despise, and she turned around in her seat to stare at the green haired woman. "If you've come to bother Jak then I suggest that you leave right now. It's far too early in the morning for your attitude."

"You have no right to demand anything of me! Besides I learned something about you that no one else knows."

Mia quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? What would that be?"

There was a grin on her face that Mia couldn't see but she could feel it, "Oh I'm not going to tell you that. But I think I'll tell everyone at the meeting tonight. The meeting is being held in the throne room of the castle." With that the mechanic left, Mia looked at Yoma, and they both shrugged. Neither one was too sure of what the girl meant but it couldn't be any harm since there was no documents proving that Mia was blind. What else could she have on her? The woman was now more curious than ever, Jak touched her shoulder, and she turned her face towards him. She truly wanted to share it with him but she wasn't quite sure where he stood himself, Mia had heard that he still doubted himself but she wasn't going to let him do that much longer.

"Everything will be alright Mia," stated Jak.

She grinned at him, "I know. She doesn't have anything on me but I'd like to see what she will share with everyone." With that she patted his hand and removed her body from the stool, Jak's blue eyes watched her every movement as Yoma followed her out of the bar. The pair began to jog before running through the streets of Haven City for fun, this left Jak with a smirk on his face. He turned around to see Tess sitting there with a grin of her own.

"What?"

"Oh...nothing! The way you've been looking at Mia hasn't gotten passed me at all, Jak! Why don't you just ask her out?"

"And where do you propose that I take her?"

"Out into the forest."

"Why there?"

"It's pretty, quiet, and secluded from the city. She'll probably like it there."

Jak sighed, "I don't know Tess. I'm not sure...what if...what if _he_ happens to come out."

"Oh? You've been having problems with your eco?" she asked him in a whisper. He nodded but Tess only smiled at him, "I'm sure that Mia would think of something if that were to happen."

"I guess you're right but we'll see at the meeting tonight and decide from there."

The day wore on into night, it was time for the meeting to be held, so Mia was running with Yoma through the streets. The citizens smiled at them and some even waved if they saw them coming, it was common to see the two running around the city, and it was comforting to the citizens. As the pair ran through the streets, they avoided colliding with anyone thanks to Yoma's guttural tone to warn Mia. They both ran up a ledge and leapt from it, legs tucked underneath them as they fell towards the ground, and rolled back up to their feet. Once up and stable, they continued their dash through the city towards the castle.

Both of them wore grins on their faces, their feet hit the pavement as they continued their run through the city, the guards stepped aside to let them pass, and even they wore grins on their faces. The Stalker metalhead and his adopted mother would not be deterred from their fun, the patrolling units even had to laugh at their antics as they lightly played with one another by trying to push each other into the wall to slow them down. Yoma pushed too hard onto Mia and caused her to veer down a separate hallway but it wasn't long that she reappeared by his side, he laughed because she was laughing. "You can't get rid of me that easily Yoma! You'll have to do better than that!" Her words came out in breaths as they bolted down the corridors and finally bust through the throne room doors. This brought the attention of everyone present as they rolled onto the ground, Yoma rolling with Mia until the metalhead's head was laying on her shoulder. They laughed together while taking deep breaths to regain their composure before speaking with everyone else.

Ashelin looked at the pair with soft eyes, it was quite amusing to see Mia acting like such a good mother and friend the adopted metalhead, and she looked over at Torn who held the same look of amusement. Her gaze brought her around the room where everyone seemed amused by their antics but her eyes settled onto Jak who was sitting on the stairs aloof from everyone. She could just see the hint of a smile on his face too, it meant that Mia was a good thing to their group, and it meant that she was doing good with them. _Mia...you're a blessing in disguise and so is your brother but I don't like the news that Keira may have for us. I haven't been able to see Lokie yet either..where is he?_ Just as her thoughts ended, Mia and Yoma stood up because Kiera entered to talk with them. Ashelin stated, "Well? What's the information that you have?"

She smirked at Mia, "I've found that Mia went against your orders to find that metalhead egg."

"What's new? I knew about this."

"Well then did you know that Lokie is working with former Krimzon Guards to ambush the castle?"

"WHAT?" came the collective voices of those present save for Mia. She approached the mechanic and when Kiera looked her way she got a slap to the face.

"Don't you _ever_ spread lies about my brother!" she shouted towards her. Yoma was beginning to get angry at this point and Jak watched him carefully. Keira stood up and pulled a wrench from her side, she hit Mia in her injured side with it. The woman stumbled but refused to fall down and this brought admiration into Jak's eyes.

Ashelin stated, "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" But it went unheard as Keira launched another attack using the wrench but this time Mia pulled up her arm to block it, and only succeeded in getting a laceration from the metal. She hissed and stumbled once more but refused to fall. Ashelin looked at Torn to do something but he only pointed to Yoma who was stalking towards Keira with angry slitted eyes.

"I don't like you Mia. I've never liked you and now that I found out about that little bit with your brother, Haven City will never treat you like a citizen again! He's out in the forest already training with them!" Mia yelled at her, got her footing, and lunged at the mechanic. She tackled her to the ground and they began to wrestle, Keira was hitting her and tearing her clothes but Mia would bite her much like a metalhead bites its enemy. This amused Jak even more as she took on the attributes of a metalhead and Yoma took on the attributes of a human.

It was then that the crackling sound was heard, all eyes turned to Yoma, he grabbed Kiera by her shoulders and pulled her forcefully off of his mother. Mia only watched while trying to keep her decency. He glared at the green haired woman, he stalked towards her, wrapped his fingers around her upper arm, and allowed the blue eco to flow from his body and into hers. She gasped, screamed, and whimpered when he let her go. Yoma leaned over so that he was close to her face and he stated in his guttural voice, "Don't lay a hand on my mother ever." He leaned back from her and allowed the blue eco to travel down his arms and to his fingertips before disappearing. Once he finished, Yoma ran to Mia's side and helped her up.

She gripped her side but tried to grip her forearm but to no avail and this prompted Yoma to chuckle, "Yeah you laugh about it now. Wait 'till you get this injured." Mia still smiled at them while Jak rushed in to help. A blush ran across his face when he realized that her shirt was nearly torn in half but he helped Mia to the steps so that she could get her medical help. "Yoma, you shouldn't have shown that power. That was our secret."

"That's a big secret," stated Torn.

Ashelin agreed with him but Mia reprimanded both of them, "No it's not. If a scientist was experimenting on metal head eggs with eco then it only surmises that surviving eggs would be infused with said eco. Just like the Dark Warrior program, Yoma's egg was tested on with blue eco thus he can use that same eco. That's why he's blue and not the typical red stalker metalhead. You guys should have known." They grumbled to each other but the two of them still smiled as Jak managed to find some bandages to wrap Mia up with. He even went as far as to make it so that it would keep her shirt closed as well. Mia laughed, "I wouldn't worry about my shirt, I can't s-" she cut herself off which made the others stare at her but Torn knew that she almost slipped up. Regardless, Jak helped her up, and told Yoma that he was going to take her home.

"Okay...see..back..home," stated Yoma.

Mia nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'll see you back home Yoma. Make sure you start a warm bath and some soup for us. I'll be there soon." He nodded and took off running once more so that he could keep up his exercise. In the meantime Jak was helping a wounded Mia out of the castle and into the streets. "Thank you Jak."

"Don't mention it." It was then that Jak ground his teeth together because of the surge of dark eco inside of him. It was strong, too strong for him to keep back. "Mia...we need to make a detour to the old hideout." She nodded as they finally made their way into the entrance of the hideout. Once the door shut behind them, she was placed on the table, and her eyes watched from behind the sunglasses as Jak gripped his head in what appeared to be agony.


	4. Facing the Monster Within

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 3** - _Facing the Monster Within_

"Jak are you alright?" asked Mia. She kept her right arm wrapped around her midsection since she was much stronger with her left arm. But she had a feeling she knew what was going on, it had to be his dark side, and it was the only plausible reason she could think of for them being in the old hideout. She was about to remove herself from the table when he growled at her, she stopped, and merely watched him with a furrowed brow. Mia wasn't sure how she could help him but she wanted to help, her mind began to work quickly, many scenarios played through her mind, and none of them were any good. She sighed and waited for the transformation to commence or for something else to occur since she couldn't see anything but shadows. She was relying completely on her instincts which were pretty good but Yoma wasn't around to help her either. For once, Mia realized that she was on her own, and she wasn't frightened. It was still only Jak.

The growling continued until the bolts started, she felt them strike near her feet, her eyes glanced down beneath the shades. They were bright enough for her to see even with her blindness, this was something new to her, she had never seen Jak transform before. Mia returned her attention to the man before her, the growling began to change, it was reminiscent of metal heads but it held something far more dangerous. There was intelligence behind that guttural sound, an intelligence that told her Jak was still there. _Perhaps this is the dark side, the side that was tested on with Dark Eco...isn't that what they said back then? Oh I wish I had been in Haven City to know more! The outskirts only got rumors!_ Mia didn't bother with beating herself up over the fact but she knew that she had to help him somehow. The woman put her feet down gently on the ground, she kept her left hand free while her right arm was wrapped over her side, and she took a few steps at a time towards the man that was now something else.

She kicked a pebble from her path, completely black covered eyes stared down at her, she paused, and lifted her left hand. Mia wanted to show him that she meant no harm to him, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could hurt you even if I wanted to Jak..." At the sound of his name being called from her, he eyed her suspiciously, and watched as she was careful moving around. Dark Jak tilted his head, he knew there was something wrong with this one, and it just wasn't her injured side. But he continued to watch her closely, she didn't appear to mean him any harm, and she did know his name. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to tell anyone that you transformed." He looked taken aback by her words, "Oh? You don't believe me? Well it's the truth. No one has to know what happened here." Once she reached him, she lifted her left hand high so that it was placed on his cheek, and Dark Jak stared into sunglasses. "See? I mean you no harm." He leaned into her warm hand, his eyes drifted closed, but they snapped open again when he noticed that she ground her teeth together. It was her injury, he didn't waste any time in scooping her up into his arms, and she let out a squeak of surprise. The sound made him laugh, a sound that was similar to Yoma's which made Mia smile.

"You and Yoma aren't so different at all," she said to him as he set her on the table once more. Dark Jak disappeared down the hall, he went searching for supplies, and Mia guessed that he couldn't talk in this form or his other form. "So he can't talk but that's alright. I'm used to communicating with someone that can't talk like Yoma. I can tell what he wants to do or needs to do." The male returned with a box, he sat it down roughly, opened it, and began to pull things out of it. Mia leaned over to see what was inside but she could tell what it was just by the sounds of the pieces that he took out. "There it is, Jak." Black eyes stared at the gauze pads and roll of gauze. He grunted while Mia removed her arm, she began to unwrap what Jak had done. Dark Jak watched with curiosity as she unwound the bandages to the point where her shirt was now hanging open. There was redness on his face but he watched as she struggled out of her shirt.

Mia set it on the table and took in shuddering breaths, "It's cold in here." Another grunt and this made Mia smile. "You don't care do you?" Silence was her answer this time around but she leaned her body back on her arms so that Dark Jak would have better access to her body. She knew the consequences of such actions but she trusted him. It was as if Dark Jak could read her thoughts because he paused, "It's alright. I trust you Jak." This made a smile appear on the face of the male, Mia felt his strong hands place the pads into place over her bruise before adding the wrap to it. Once the tedious process of her waist had been wrapped up, he pulled her up gently so that he could look at her arm. "Yeah, it's bruised too but I got her good. Do you remember?" There was a guttural laugh from Dark Jak as he remembered her biting Keira. Mia chuckled, "Yeah, I guess Yoma's rubbing off on me." She could feel more padding and more wrap around it, once it was finished, she felt glad, it kept warmth on them. "Warmth heals bruises quite quickly, did you know that?" There was a shake of his head which made Mia smile.

"Between you and me, you're nothing of what the people say but perhaps that was because they were frightened of you." Dark Jak turned his black eyes onto her, Mia tried to get off the table, but he stopped her by standing in front of her. He wrapped his fingers around her upper arms, she looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Something you want?" Silence, "Or perhaps you don't want me to move." This time there was the slightest movement which indicated he had nodded his head towards her, "I see. Well how am I supposed to rest? The table isn't the most comfortable spot you know." There was that guttural chuckle again but then his fingers tightened as a thirst of destruction overcame Dark Jak. She leaned forward, "It's alright! Fight it, Jak! I know you're not a cold-hearted killer! You did those things because you had to! Even if it was out of vengeance, it was necessary!" The fingers tightened even more and she bit her lower lip, there wasn't much more she could do before he found her a target. Mia wasn't so sure that she would be able to fend him off in her injured state so she did the only thing that she could think of to do given the situation. Mia took in a deep breath, looked up at Dark Jak, and said, "I'm not apologizing for this."

Mia fought against Dark Jak as best as she could until she had her leverage. The woman's sunglasses were level with his dark eyes, and she firmly planted her lips against his pale ones. The fight in Dark Jak went slack as his eyes widened even more, it was such a surprise to him that he didn't know what to do. When Mia pulled back, it gave him time to think coherently but the menacing growl that came out of his throat told her that he wasn't finished yet. Now that her arms were free, she wrapped them around Dark Jak's neck, her feet wrapped around his waist, and she pulled him down on top of her. Granted it was a little awkward with him still standing over her but she planted her lips once more against his. With each passing moment the fight inside Dark Jak was diminishing, it was so sudden, and such a surprising maneuver that he didn't know how to combat it. But, more importantly, he didn't know how to fight against compassion, especially when it was directed towards him.

There was no reciprocation, it seemed to Mia that Dark Jak didn't know what to do when it came to compassion, and she let go so that they could breathe. She smiled at him, "You're supposed to kiss back." Realization dawned on Dark Jak as she leaned forward, it was he who gave the kiss in return, and he felt something move inside of him, as if something was melting away. Firm hands were wrapped around his neck, there were legs wrapped around his waist, and he could feel lips. He leaned back, his blue eyes stared into the dark sunglasses of Mia, and a bright red blush crossed his tanned face. Jak tried to lean back but he realized that he was still caught in her trap. "Are you going to be okay?" He checked his levels and nodded. She released him, he was breathing heavily, and he took a seat in a chair next to Mia. There was a hand in his short hair, he didn't know what to do, and he surely didn't know what was inside of him that was moving. "You alright Jak?"

He looked to see that she sat up with an effort, "Y-yeah. It's just...coming to and having you..."

"Wrapped around you?"

Jak chuckled, "Yeah, wrapped around me was just strange. I didn't harm you?"

"Nope. Actually the opposite, your dark side actually bandaged me up before some blood thirsty emotion took over. Then I did the only thing that I could think of and that was to kiss you." Jak jerked towards her, "It was the only thing that came to mind. It was unusual, unconventional, and apparently it worked."

"What if it didn't?

She shrugged, "Then I would have thought of something else far more crazy."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, maybe strip?" At this Jak's face turned bright red and she laughed but stopped short since her side was aching. "It's true. It would have worked too. Might not have been the best that I could do with my injured side but I think it would have worked. Besides," she leaned in close, "you weren't terrible so I don't know what all the fuss is about." Jak stared at her as she smiled back at him, he wasn't sure what to say to her other than a quiet 'thanks' for helping him out. "But you helped me too. In any case, I'm not going anywhere tonight, it's too cold out for any more adventures. Yoma will understand, he's a good boy." Jak agreed with her as he got and announced that he was going to go look for some blankets. Mia nodded to him as he left, she could tell that he was still running a hand through his short hair, as if he was shaken up about something. "But what?" _I don't think that I'll ever know for sure unless I ask him but even then he may not tell me. Maybe I should undress myself and be naked in my panties and bra._ She scoffed at the idea though it was fairly humorous.

It wasn't long before Jak returned, he noticed that Mia was trying to get down from the table, so he helped her. She nodded her thanks, but there was still some tension in the air and she wasn't sure what it was from. "Did I do something wrong? Did I over step some boundary Jak?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You seem tense about something and I can't help but feel that it might have been my fault in some way."

"Wha?" He shook his head violently, "No, it's not you. My dark eco is acting up and sometimes that side of me can be...volatile towards people that I care about."

"So that's what you meant when you said that you were an animal. Your other side is instinctual, like an animal." Jak nodded but her next words surprised, "That's it? That's the big fuss over your darker half."

"But-"

Mia shook her head, "No, listen to me Jak. I don't care what anyone says about your dark side, he's a part of you just as the eco is a part of you. Nothing can change that but I guarantee that if you gave him something to protect then he wouldn't be so ferocious towards people. He was rather kind to me because I don't care what you or he has done in the past. It doesn't matter. You are who you are and there's no changing it. So if people can't get used to it then what's the use in trying to make them like you? You don't need the approval of strangers, Jak. You just need the approval of those that are close to you and as far as I've seen, everyone close to you accepts you for who you are." There was a few minutes of silence so that Jak could digest everything when Mia added in absentminded manner, "Except for Keira. She doesn't really count." There was another few minutes of silence before she heard the quietest of chuckles come from Jak. Those chuckles soon turned into full fledged laughter and this made Mia smile at him as she limped her way to the bunker area. He walked beside her wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Mia. I really needed that more than you'll ever know."

"I think I know how much you need some laughter Jak," came her quiet voice. He looked over at her as she limped through the hall, "Whatever happens out there don't let anyone tell you that you're a monster." He stopped walking so that he could watch her closely, she had also stopped, and turned towards him. Her sunglasses stared into his blue eyes, "I mean it. You're not a monster. The people that steal from others, the people that kill for money, the people that use and abuse others; those are the monsters in this world. Just because you have the ability to channel all eco through you doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a hero."

Jak couldn't find his voice after that little speech but Mia was patient with him. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it shortly after, he shook his head, and wore a smile on his face. There was nothing that he could say to her, she had an uncanny ability to make him feel better about himself. It was then that the anger returned and he watched Mia as she held the same smile on her face and everything went black again.

"Hello Dark Jak. It's nice to see you again, I was beginning to miss you," she said to him. There was a half smirk on his face. The darker side stepped up to Mia, she didn't bother moving backward, there was no point, it would only show that she was frightened of him when, in truth, she wasn't. Mia wasn't afraid of Dark Jak, there wasn't much that she was afraid of in the world. She felt his hand on her cheek, it trailed down to her jaw, and rested there for a moment before he leaned in close to her face. He watched as she never flinched, instead Mia lifted her face towards him, and Dark Jak met her lips halfway. The dark side wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful of her injury, and picked her up so that he was carrying her the way a groom would carry a bride. He traveled down the hallway to the bunkers, he found one that was set aside, and he placed her there before disappearing. When he returned, he laid out a couple blankets, he watched as Mia slipped beneath the surface of the cloth, and motioned for him to join her. "There's enough room here just be mindful of my side."

He growled in approval, Dark Jak was careful getting over her, he slipped underneath the covers with her, and draped his arm over her torso. She smiled at him but giggled when he yanked her towards him and she felt him bury his face between her shoulder blades. It was as if he was hiding from something and this made her worry about him. "Dark Jak?" He grumbled, "Don't be sad. Even if you turn back into Jak now, it won't matter. I know that you'll be there to protect me, I know that you'll always be there because you're with Jak. There's no way you're escaping me." Guttural laughter was her response and this made her smile as he returned to placing his face between her shoulder blades. Mia rolled over and his face was now pressed against her bosom. His black eyes looked sheepishly up at her, there was the same gentle smile. "I think this would be better for you. Just don't let me fall off the bed otherwise you're not getting this again." He nodded while burying his face in her bosom once more, he wrapped his strong arms around her back, and locked them into place. "Let's get some sleep okay? Just be sure to tell Jak not to spaz out on me." The two of them laughed as Dark Jak listened to Mia's heartbeat, it settled down into a steady rhythm, and it made his eyes drowsy. Once his eyes closed, he was able to sleep, and for once Dark Jak felt at peace.

-::::::-

Only a few hours had passed in the time that Mia had lain down with Dark Jak, eyes fluttered open, and they were the very blue of the ocean from Sandover. He looked down to see an expanse of soft, warm flesh encased in a pink bra, and when his eyes traveled up to the collarbone; he began to finally realize who he was sleeping with. Yet, he noticed that her sunglasses were askew, they let him see a part of her eyes, his brow furrowed with concern for her since the skin held light scarring. Jak wasn't sure what happened to her but he had a feeling that she wore those sunglasses for her eyes, perhaps she had some eye condition that she was susceptible to light or something. That made sense to him but since she was still sleeping and he still had his arms wrapped around her, he took it upon himself to gaze at her body. His vision trailed from her lovely face down her neck, to her shoulders, across her thin waist, and then it flared out to her hip. However everything else was hidden beneath blankets and clothes, all except her chest. Jak's vision followed the curve of her body up to her bosom, he smiled at her, and placed his face back where he had found it when he awoke. It was warm and inviting, and he figured that he probably wouldn't get another chance to do it.

His quiet motions jostled Mia from her sleep, she looked to see that Jak was nestled quietly where she had left him, and her own bruise seemed to feel better. She still held a small smile, her left hand reached up to adjust her sunglasses, and then it trailed to his yellow hair. _Dark Jak is not dangerous, he's just misunderstood, and wants someone to accept him. That's why he's calm around me because I accept him as he is._ Mia stroked his short hair until he lifted his face towards her, she knew that he had been awake for some time, he tried to fake the grogginess, but she was much smarter than him. "Good morning Jak."

"Morning Mia but I think it's only been a few hours."

"True. Do you like your spot?"

"It's comfortable."

"I thought so, apparently your darker side thought so too. I let him lay there and he must have passed on the message for me."

"What message?"

"To let you know not to spaz out on me when you woke up." Jak laughed as he released her gently, Mia rolled out of the bed, and she felt her side. It didn't hurt as much as before and that was a good sign but now she needed a shirt. Mia picked up one of the blankets just as Jak vacated the bed, he watched her as she wrapped it around her upper body in such a way that it covered everything. "How does it look?"

"Pretty good. Now let's get you home before Yoma zaps me with some blue eco."

She waved a hand at him, "You'd just absorb it." The two of them laughed as they left the old hideout and headed towards Mia's home of residence. "I told Dark Jak that I wouldn't tell anyone about your transformation and I meant it. No one has to know but always remember what I told you in there alright?"

"Don't worry Mia, I'll remember. It's the first time that any one's actually said something nice to me like that. It was hard to digest coming from you but...it does mean a lot to me. No matter what anyone else says, I think you're right."

"If it's any consolation, I know I'm right." Jak laughed again while she smiled and they walked through the slums. He was keeping track of where they were going so that he could come and visit her again, when things got out of hand, he knew that he had a place to go. A few people were waving to Mia and Jak smiled at that since she waved back to them. It was nice to see the citizens happy, even if they were in the slums but he soon realized that the slums weren't all that bad now. "I know you're curious about this place. Yoma and myself are fixing it up so the people here can live full lives. Most of the homes have new roofs that are leak proof and are aesthetically pleasing to the eye."

"You and Yoma have done a good job here. You two really are a blessing to Haven City."

Mia smiled at him and patted him on the back, "As are you Jak." He nodded to her as they reached the Oracle statue. Jak realized that she lived in the hut on the other side, just as they hit the planks, Yoma came running out of the hut. He immediately hugged Mia and she laughed. "I'm alright Yoma. We had to make a detour because..." It was then that Jak noticed she began to sign to him the ordeal. He could only smirk because she promised not to tell anyone but she never promised not to sign it to anyone. Jak couldn't get the smirk on his face as Yoma nodded, the metal head understood everything. It was then that he began to sniff her, there was a different scent on her. "That would be Dark Jak. He and I had a little misunderstanding so a kiss was in order." Yoma stared from Mia to Jak and back to his mother again before bursting out in laughter. "I'm glad you find that funny." Mia wasn't angry because she was smiling and Jak stated that he had to go so he bid them farewell. The mother and son waved to him as he ran off. The pair entered the hut so that she could get a better shirt and eat the soup that Yoma had made for her.

The pair was sitting on the bed with their bowls, Mia was watching Yoma as he exhaled onto it so that it would cool off for him, and she did the same. They ate together and in the same manner which made her smile, even though she couldn't see, she could still hear him slurp it away from the spoon. _I am blessed to have such wonderful friends around me and to have such a wonderful son._ She smiled as she continued to eat her own food, it was warm, and wonderful even if it was bland. _We don't have a lot of money with which to survive but we still manage to get our nourishment mainly because of the forest that Yoma visits. He truly is a blessing and I don't think I was meant to find his egg on accident, no someone placed him there, someone that knew I loved life. Old Mar, if this is your doing then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Yoma is a such a wonderful gift to me but, more importantly, he's my son._ Mia finished her soup, the metalhead took the bowl from her, and entered into the kitchen while telling her that she should take a shower.

Mia chuckled, "Alright. I have been through a lot just be sure to have the bandages ready when I get out."

"Will do," came the guttural voice.

She smiled at him as she entered the small bathroom, the woman stripped out of her clothes, removed her bandages, turned the shower on, and placed her sunglasses on the bathroom sink. The water was cold to the touch but she didn't care, the woman was used to it, and she stepped in quickly. Fingers separated the strands of her hair so that the water would douse them quickly, rivulets ran down around her curves, and she finally reached out to get the bar of soap. Once her fingers wrapped around it, she immediately began to scrub her body, the bar was placed back in its original spot, and she scooped up the suds to use on her hair. Twenty minutes had passed when she exited the shower, the water was off, and she had a towel wrapped around her body. The mother of the metalhead entered into the living quarters which also served as the den, she took a seat on the bed, and Yoma approached her.

"I fix you." She nodded with a smile and Yoma began to fold a large piece of cloth so that he could place it over the bruise on her side. He growled to her and she chuckled a response to him as she unwrapped the towel from her body but his next demand shocked her. "Open eyes Mia."

"What?"

"Open eyes."

"Why?"

"I want see." She couldn't help but smile at him as she opened up her eyes and looked into the shadowed face of his own. Pastel blue eyes squinted at the color but he knew what it was, the color of them was unmistakable and he thought that her pupils and irises would blend in with the whites of her eyes but they were more of a subdued blue like his own. "Pretty eyes. I like."

"I'm glad Yoma. You know how I got them like this?"

"No."

"I suppose that it's time to tell you. Well go and bandage me up while I tell you how I became your mother." Yoma grunted his approval as he began to bandage up his mother, despite the fact that he knew her anatomy, he was still very gentle while she told him her story of how she happened upon his egg in the palace basement.

An hour had passed when she finished her tale, all the while keeping sure that her eyes were watching the shadowed form of Yoma. He stated, "I finished." She nodded to him while getting up from the bed and making her way to her bureau for some clothes. "I no like long hair." Mia chuckled, "I want cut. Snip snip."

"Alright then. Let me get some clothes on and then you can snip snip my hair."

"Snip snip!" he exclaimed with a happy growl. She chuckled, the woman pulled out a cream colored long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark brown pants. Before that, however, Mia pulled on fresh undergarments, then dressed in her clothes, and headed back towards the bed. She sat so that her hair tumbled down to her upper back, Mia felt the fingers of Yoma slide through her wet tresses, evening them out as best he could, and he disappeared into the small kitchen that also served as an entryway. He returned with a knife in his hand and began to gently pull the locks out and cut them. "Mia look good."

"I know. You would never give me a bad haircut Yoma."

"True. Mia look good. Short hair."

"This isn't short enough for you little one?"

"No. Above jaw better." She chuckled which made Yoma pause in his cutting, when her laughter disappeared, he resumed. "Mia pretty now." The last lock fell to the floor and he grinned at his handy work. Mia ran her fingers through her hair and nodded her approval, she turned around, and hugged Yoma but not before he replaced the knife in the kitchen sink. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt happy. The pair relinquished their hold on one another, "Meet with Lady Red."

"Lady Red? Oh! You mean Ashelin. Do you want to tell her something?" He nodded and she continued to smile at him, "Alright then. Get some pants on and we'll go and talk to her at the Naughty Ottsel okay?" He nodded again, "What do you want to talk to her about?"

"Jak."

"What about Jak?"

"Jak likes Mia. I feel...sad."

Mia lifted his chin up and his pastel blue eyes looked into those of Mia's as she smiled and leaned forward. Her lips planted a kiss on his forehead and when she leaned back, Yoma tackled her onto the bed in a fierce hug. There was no chuckle this time but she stroked his head gently, lovingly, and quietly stated, "Yoma, you are my son. No one is going to take you from me and no one is going to replace you. You come first in my life, you _were_ first in my life except for Lokie but he's my big brother. He's always looking out for me and now for you since he's your uncle. Do you understand?" He paused a moment before shaking his head. "It's alright. Just remember Yoma, that no matter who I decide to be with, no matter who has an interest in me, you will always be number one because you're my son. If those people who are interested in me can't understand that then they need to leave my life because, as I said before, you are number one." Yoma squeezed her gently before letting go and allowing her to sit up.

"I happy with Mia. I know Mia need someone else. But...Jak okay."

"You like Jak?" He nodded, "Why him? If you don't mind me asking."

"Jak good guy. Others here no good."

"Even with his traits?"

"Yes. Jak good guy, Dark Jak good guy, Blue Jak good guy. All Jak good guy."

"Okay, we'll go talk with Ashelin at the Naughty Ottsel tonight. Let's get you dressed okay?"

"Alright."

-::::::-

Night fell upon the city, two pairs of footsteps were walking through the streets at an hour was considered just past twilight, and one pair was hard like boots but the pair was soft like flesh. Yet the metalhead's feet were as tough as any hide on a yakow so he didn't feel any pain on the bottom but, most importantly, he held the hand of his mother, the one that saved his life. He knew that he owed her that debt but the fact that she was willing to tell him the story made her seem angelic in his eyes no matter how blue and glow-y Blue Jak could be. They entered the bar owned by the orange furball, the pair took a seat at the counter, and waited to hear the familiar sound of Tess.

It wasn't long before they were rewarded, "Heya!" It took a moment for the Ottsel to realize that her friend had shorter hair. "Your hair looks wonderful! Who cut it?"

"Hello Tess, actually Yoma cut it for me. He said it would be better shorter. What do you think? Oh, forgive my manners, how are you doing this evening?" answered Mia.

"Oh I'm doing splendid! I absolutely _love_ your haircut! Yoma you did such a wonderful job! Besides, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better since I've been bandaged up."

"That's good," she turned her attention to Yoma, "and how are you doing my blue friend?"

He grinned at her, "I do well. How Tess do?"

The smile on her own face couldn't have been wiped away at that moment, "I'm doing very splendid! You learned our language fast even if you say some things wrong. It doesn't matter, you're precious!" Tess ran up to his face and snuggled against it in a hug, this caused Mia to smile, and Yoma to grin even larger. Once she left his warm face, Tess looked at the two of them, "So what can I get'cha?"

"I like yakow." Tess grinned and began to place an order of rare yakow steaks for Yoma, even though Mia knew that they could barely afford it, she was still glad for him to have something good to eat. When she came back her eyes turned onto Mia but it was Yoma who answered for his adopted mother. "Mia like berry bowl."

Tess looked at him, "Can you say please?" He scrunched up his nose at her and tried to pronounce it but it came out as a growl. "Try again." Yoma tried a few more times until something formed that was similar and it made Tess happy to see that he had gotten the hang of it.

"Mia like berry bowl, leese."

"Good enough for me!" She ran off to get the requested items.

"What is leese?"

It was Mia's turn to look at him and state, "It's a polite way of asking for something. When you say that you like yakow. What you should say is 'I would like some yakow please.' Now you try."

"I like yakow leese."

"Very good! So whenever you ask for something always say please and when you get it, what do you say?"

"Ank you."

"That's right. You're very clever Yoma. Now, when Tess gets back you can ask her to phone Ashelin for us okay?" He nodded as Mia began to teach him other ways of saying nice things to people even if his tongue was a bit flimsy on the words. He kept persevering and it was that same perseverance that she had seen in herself. _He truly is my son. My attributes are rubbing off onto him which makes him more of my son than any other metalhead out there. I only wish that I could have saved more and I need a second job other than patrolling._ Their food arrived and Yoma had thanked Tess, Mia was about to open her mouth to the small orange furball when she put up a hand.

"Mia, I know what you're going to ask and yes you can work here! Although it would only be to clean up after closing if that's alright with you. You and Yoma can both be here together and Dax and I will still pay you and take off a little bit of your tab at a time. How's that sound?"

She looked over at Yoma, "Well? What do you think?"

Yoma looked between the two and stated with a grin, "I like. I and Mia come later."

"I knew you two would love it! So...anything else I can help you with?"

"Need to speak to Lady Red leese." Tess looked at him a moment before nodding and dashing off to phone the request. The two of them ate in silence for a short while until Tess returned to announce that she was on her way. "Ank you Tess." She grinned at him one more time before dashing off down the counter to serve other customers and the pair finished their food in relative silence.


	5. White Eco Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 4** - _White Eco Eyes_

An hour had passed when the Baron of the city finally arrived at the Naughty Ottsel, she stepped inside the bar, it wasn't as crowded as it had been lately, and she was glad for it but her mind was ill at ease since it was the metalhead that wanted to talk with her. _No, I have to stop thinking of him like that. He's Yoma, Mia's son. That's who he is but still...why would he want to talk to me?_ Everything was a mystery but she soon took a seat at a booth that was in the corner near the bar. Her blue eyes watched the pair at the counter as they talked to one another, it was a mix of verbal and sign language which made her lips curve into a smile. She noticed that a set of pale blue eyes peeked from around the body of his mother and he left the bar with Mia following shortly after. They slid into the booth across from the Ashelin and she nodded to the two of them.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about Yoma?" asked Ashelin. He looked over at his mother and muttered something to her which made her stare at him for a long time before she slowly nodded. It was strange but she assumed that he had asked her something very personal which would explain why she took so long to answer. "If this is a bad time I can come back."

"No. Stay," replied Yoma. He took a few minutes to organize his thoughts but let out an exasperated sigh since he couldn't formulate what he wanted. "Listen closely leese." Ashelin leaned forward and nodded to show that she was going to listen to him. "I love Mia. I happy with Mia but Mia need someone else." Again with a pause but he looked at his mother, "How you say?"

Mia never left her attention from her adopted son as she explained, "A mate. Tell her that you want me to have a mate. That's what you mean."

"Yes. Mia need mate."

The Baron simply stared at the two, she couldn't formulate words but she knew that she had to say something. "Umm..." She rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned back from the table, "Yoma, that's not my place. I can't just _give_ her someone. The way it works with us is that women are asked on many dates and hang out with someone for a very long time before finding a mate."

"I want Jak."

"Again, you're going to have to talk with him about that not me. It's his body and his life, so you're going to have to ask him. I can get him here if you want."

"Not yet." She only nodded as Yoma muttered something else which made Mia bristle on the outside, Ashelin could see that this was something far more personal than she had ever thought of the pair. Something clicked inside her mind and it was that Mia was hiding something else, something that no one but Yoma knew. "I want tell about Mia. You make meet in room."

"You want me to make a meeting in the throne room like last time with Keira?" He nodded, "Okay then. I can do that, when?"

He thought a moment, "Today after work."

"Work?"

This time it was Mia who spoke up, "Yes. We've decided to get hired by Tess to help clean up the Naughty Ottsel after closing since we do need a form of income."

"Ah, I see. Alright then, I can arrange to have everyone in the throne room at around two in the morning. Is this a good time?"

"Yes it is. Thank you for this, I know that some people might get cranky and all but I need everyone there including Sig. Any chance you can get him there too?"

"Sure. I know that Sig would come if I asked him to and especially if it was for you." Ashelin smiled at the pair as they both nodded with smiles on their faces though Mia's smile seemed more forced than Yoma's. _What is she hiding so terribly deep that could cause her such discomfort? I guess I'll find out early tomorrow morning. I'm going to need to talk with Torn, maybe he knows something.._ "Two in the morning in the throne room. I'll be sure to have everyone there for you." Mia nodded her thanks while Yoma verbally spoke it. The pair left the booth and the bar entirely which made Ashelin even more worried about Mia since she seemed unsteady on her feet and Yoma must have known this too since he kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they left. "What on Haven City is she going to tell us later?" The leader of the city could only shake her head and leave the bar (and forego her drink) as well to inform the others of the new plan but she explained it to Tess first since she was in the bar.

Meanwhile, Jak was working on one of the dune buggies with Keira and Daxter though there wasn't much to fix on it since there had been no races in a while. Blue eyes looked over at Daxter who was under the hood with a wrench in his hand while he worked on the body panel. He let out a quiet sigh, he knew that he should ask Mia out, just to get to know her better but he couldn't get any advice with Keira present. He wasn't sure if it was one of his ancestors at work but his childhood friend stated that she was going on a lunch break. Once she left he was finally able to talk with Daxter freely.

"Hey Dax?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Tess said that I should take Mia on a date. What do you think?"

There was silence until, "WHAT?" Jak grinned at his friend as he jumped down from the engine and next to him on the ground. "You serious?" He nodded and Daxter began to jump around and holler with glee. "It's about time! I think it's a great idea! So where?"

"Well Tess said to the forest."

Daxter was only nodding his head in agreement until the words sunk in, "Really? It's a good place and it's quiet. I know what you're going to do there!" He nudged his friend playfully but Jak only rolled his eyes until the garage phone rang. The two looked at one another but it was Jak who got up to answer it. The orange Ottsel only watched his friend as he spoke to the other person on the line, by this time Keira had returned from her break, and Jak hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Keira.

"It was Ashelin. She wants us to meet her in the throne room at two in the morning."

"What? That's so early. Did she say why?" Jak shook his head while he returned to work on the panels and Daxter returned to the engine. Keira was curious as to what the two spoke about when she left because she could clearly see that they were both grinning even if they didn't realize it themselves.

The day passed rather quickly for others but for Mia, it was only _too_ quickly, and she knew it was a good time to tell the others. A good time to tell them that she was blind but it was Yoma who wanted to tell a story, a story about her. "What is he thinking?" she asked herself and heard the bathroom door open. "Yoma what are you thinking?"

Pale blue eyes glowed slightly with amusement, "I want Mia to have mate. So, I tell about Mia, Jak come around."

Mia chuckled, "It might work but that's not always how it works."

"Why not?"

"Well...we have to like someone first in order to go out with them. We can't just go out with anyone that we see. There has to be a connection."

He watched as she entwined her fingers to show what she meant and he nodded. "I understand but Jak like Mia and Mia like Jak. There connection."

"How do you know?"

"I feel in here," he replied while pounding on his chest.

"Your heart. You feel it in your heart."

"Yes. I feel in heart." Mia smiled as he walked up to her, he grabbed her hands gently, and pulled her to her feet. "Mia get shower. Mia dress in case run." She chuckled some more and stated how he was always right about running. He grinned as she disappeared to take a shower so that they would be refreshed for the coming evening. Yoma watched the door close and he took a seat on the bed, he thought about his decision, and grinned again. The metalhead jumped up, darted to her bureau, and began to rummage through it to see what he could find that might attract Jak's attention.

-::::::-

Boots clicked on the ground, Haven City was quiet, it was early morning, and the were two figures walking through the streets at that hour. Yoma and Mia were sauntering through the streets as they left the Naughty Ottsel, they needed time to talk with one another so they were taking the long route to get to the castle. "Yoma why did you want to tell them? I know that you want me to have a mate but is there another reason?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No more secrets. Secrets bad for body. Destroy body and soul. Mia have good soul and heart. Do not destroy."

"I see. I hope that they understand then."

Yoma looked at her as they walked side by side with their hands entwined, "What you mean?"

"Some people cannot take diversity with ease. Some people in this world don't like what's different and, in this case, me being blind is different. It's seen as a weakness because I can't see what it's in front of me. I rely on my other senses because they're more acute than other people's senses but I still can't see and that will always be considered a burden."

"But you better fighter than most with eyes!"

"I know Yoma but many people cannot get used to the fact that being different is a burden. The people of Haven City won't care because we've helped them, it's the others that I worry about."

"You worry green lady will hurt you."

Mia laughed which made Yoma smile, "Honey, she's tried so many times to hurt me and she hasn't prevailed yet. She'll spread rumors yes, will the Freedom Fighters shun us? Yes. But I'm willing to take a chance because I love you."

"Ank you Mia."

"No, thank you Yoma." The pair grinned at one another as they picked up their pace though Yoma was careful not to run too quickly since Mia was only dressed in boots, pants, and a bodice. He didn't want her to lose her decency before they were able to fight someone which caused a smirk to form on his face. The pair jogged through the city until they were able to reach the castle, the guards allowed them to pass through, and they headed towards the throne room. "What do you plan on telling them?"

"It surprise." Mia laughed at him as they entered the throne room, she could hear different breathing patterns from everyone present, one particular pattern became erratic and she assumed that it was Jak. The blind woman smiled and followed Yoma to a spot on the ground where she tucked her legs under her while he stood by her side. "I here to tell story."

"That's it? A story?" asked Keira.

"Yes story. Story about special lady." Ashelin nodded for him to continue so he stood there with his hands behind his back and his head held high. Mia had a feeling that his story was going to make her proud to have him as a son. "I was in egg, taken from nest. Man hurt me and lady saved me, that lady was Mia. Mia care for me, raise me, and love me. Mia good mother and good person. Mia have special heart and special soul. Mia deserve love." Everyone was listening to his story, his words weren't great but it was clear that they understood him. Tess was smiling with watery eyes and Daxter was smiling warmly at the blue stalker. "But Mia not without fault. Mia have one fault. One secret. I want to share secret." At this point Mia stood up and was about to reach up for her sunglasses before Torn interjected.

"WAIT!" The pair looked at him, "Are you sure?"

It was then Lokie's voice also came up, "Torn, if she's ready to tell them then let her be. It was a matter of time."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ashelin. "What do you two know that I don't?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," added Sig.

"Everyone be quiet!" hollered Samos. "The girl needs to tell something that she has kept secret for nearly a year now. So hush up and listen. I'm surprised Daxter hasn't said anything yet."

"Hey! I have manners y'know!" stated the orange furball.

Everyone laughed at him but it was Jak that calmed everyone down, "Quiet. Yoma, Mia, please continue."

The stalker nodded, "Mia was hurt in rescue of me. I love Mia. Mia my mother. Mia good person but cursed..." He shook his head, "No, not cursed, blessed with gift. Mia..." He didn't know how to say it so he looked at his mother, he was now the same height as her once he stood to his full height. But she only smiled at him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"You did good Yoma. I know that you don't know the word but it's alright. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine with you here." Yoma nodded as she took in a deep breath. "Everyone knows that I saved Yoma's egg on that fateful night nearly one year ago. What no one but three others in this room know, other than Yoma and myself, is that I was injured on that night." The room was deathly quiet, "The scientist threw blue eco into my face as I shot him, it was his last ditch effort to kill me but..it failed."

"Well we can see that," stated Keira. "So what's the big fuss?"

"I'm blind."

The room was silent but it was then that Keira burst out laughing. "What? You've got to be joking! You're not blind! I've seen how you do things. You can run around town, not collide with people, and things like that. If you were blind you'd have a stick or something!"

"Keira that's enough!" stated her father.

Ashelin added, "No, what Keira says is true. If you are blind how can you do all of those things?"

"My other senses are enhanced. When you lose one sense the others adapt to make up for that loss. In my case, my hearing, sense of smell, and touch have all been enhanced."

"Do you have proof?" asked the baron. Mia nodded, "Then let us see it." Mia took in a deep breath, reached up her hands towards her sunglasses, and wrapped her fingers around the sunglasses. She removed them but her eyes were closed, "I can see some slight scarring but that doesn't constitute you being blind." It was then that Mia held her sunglasses in one hand while she slowly opened her eyes, they were focused on the ground, but they moved up the stairs and towards the baron until she was staring at her. There was a group inhale as she knew that they saw her eyes as something else, Mia's once amber eyes were now white eco eyes with a hint of blue.

It was at this time that Jak stood up, he didn't know whether or not to approach her, so he simply stood where he was. _So that was what the sunglasses were for. That was the reason why I saw something glitter behind them that day with the KG Deathbots. The scarring that I saw in the old hideout...it was all to protect this secret._ Blue eyes focused onto the face of the woman that he felt he had a connection to, the woman that held a resemblance to Maia Acheron, and the woman that was the mother of a metal head. _I can't believe it...all this time and she was blind but she was so..perfect in everything that she did. So precise. She never faltered once. Then again...Yoma was always with her too..._ He couldn't wrap his head around it, Mia was blind, and had been for nearly one year.

"Why everyone quiet? This not curse. This gift. Mia strong person," stated Yoma. Mia flipped her sunglasses so that they were hanging between her breasts on her bodice. The metal head sauntered up to her and rubbed her back as she had done to him so many times before. A smile appeared on her face as her eyes locked onto his face. "See? Mia just fine. Not curse, blessing."

"We heard you the first time," stated Keira. "How can you do all of these things without...I dunno..falling? Or getting hurt?"

"Sounds, vibrations, shadows, and Yoma. Everything I can sense, I can tell when you raise your arm just by the sound of fabric pulling. When you walk, there are certain echoes that your feet produce that make them different than others. I can even tell where everyone is sitting just by listening to your breathing," explained Mia. "When I'm in a busy place, Yoma helps me out. When he's not around, I am more careful but the vibrations are still there. I'm still able to tell where people are." The room was silent as they began to take in all the information from the pair, it was strange to have someone blind for nearly a year, and they were just finding out now. Jak continued to watch them but he found himself standing of his own accord and there was something inside him that began to make everything dark. There was another collective gasp as the dark eco bolts shot around the room, Yoma and Mia only smiled at one another as the presence of Dark Jak took over. "Hello Dark Jak. I was wondering when you'd show yourself again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashelin.

Mia shook her head as Dark Jak walked over to her, "I cannot say. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything and that's how it's going to be." The darker side of Jak maneuvered so that he was standing behind Mia, he wrapped his arms around her waist to show that he was protecting her. Black eyes stared into the pale blue ones of Yoma as they both grinned at each other. He growled at the metal head who, in turn, growled back. Mia chuckled, "For everyone that wants to know, they said hello to each other."

"You..you can understand them?" questioned Sig.

"Yes. I understood Yoma long before he was able to talk and Dark Jak is no different."

"Why does he have his arms wrapped around you?" inquired Samos.

Daxter was the one that piped in, "He likes her! What's wrong with that? Jeez! A guy can't even like a woman anymore." He darted over to them with Tess shortly behind him. Tess ran up Mia's arm while Daxter perched himself on Jak's shoulder. "See? We're cool with her being blind and all so what's the matter with you people?" Yoma burst out laughing with Tess and Mia as well as Dark Jak at Daxter's comment. He grinned, "I still got it!"

"Alright. We get it. But Jak.." Samos looked into the black eyes of the dark side of the hero, "Do you truly like her?" He nodded, "Alright then. I don't think anyone here will stop you but you can tell us why?" He nodded again but leaned over to Yoma so that he could translate for him.

The metal head nodded and answered, "He says Mia wonderful to him. Mia not scared and Mia strong. He like strong lady. But mostly, she not scared of him. She hug him and make him happy."

"I see. Does the real Jak know?"

"Yes he know but too scared to say anything."

Samos nodded, "That makes sense. Alright then. I leave Jak in your hands Mia. It seems you have a better understanding than any of us ever will."

She smiled at him, "I know. It's not because I understand him better, it's because I love life. When you love life, you understand everything about everyone if they give you a chance."

He grinned, "You're quite right! Now if only my daughter would take the same advice." A few of the people present chuckled while Ashelin was still coming to grips with Mia's blindness and how Dark Jak hovered over her like a guardian. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and she looked over at Sig to see what his reaction was. To her surprise, Sig was smiling at the pair, he was clearly happy with the outcome of the meeting. Torn and Lokie were also grinning and the baron smiled to herself.

"Well I think this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for sharing such a wonderful story with us Yoma. Mia, thank you for finally telling us your fau-I mean your gift."

"What are you talking about?" asked Keira. The room turned to her, "She's blind! That means she's a liability!"

"Not true." Everyone turned to look at Lokie, "She predicted that Jak's zoomer was going to explode months ago at the race. She felt the change in the motor and saved his life. Mia's not handicapped as most people would believe that she is, my sister is a tough person when it comes to life. I watched as she trained herself to adapt to her surroundings after her initial blindness. All the while taking care of a metal head. Mia's strong and is NOT a liability as you would see it Keira." Mia was grateful to her brother and Yoma was even grinning at his uncle as he added, "And by the way, Yoma's my nephew. Those of you that still have a problem with him being in my family will have to deal with me and all the people in the slums of Haven City...which really aren't slums anymore." There were two guttural laughs, one from the metal head and one from the dark eco infused warrior. Lokie smiled as he left the baron's side to join his sister just as Dark Jak melted away to reveal the green and blond haired hero.

He blinked a few times and stuttered an apology but Mia simply smiled at him, "It's alright. Your dark side wanted to show his appreciation for me as well as his protection. Apparently he likes me a lot, he told Yoma." Jak could only sheepishly grin as his face turned crimson and he hid behind her by leaning his forehead on the back of her head. Mia chuckled as she put her sunglasses back on, "There. Is this better for everyone?" There was a collected laugh and she smiled at everyone, "Since this meeting is adjourned, I think it best if we all head home for the night and think on what was said. It might be easier for everyone if they thought about what occurred here." The group agreed with her so they parted ways, it was apparent that Jak was still rather perturbed by his dark half and the fact that Mia was blind but she said to sleep on it. The hero of Haven City sighed as everyone parted ways and he headed for his own place, for a good night's rest. There was no way that he was going to get up in the morning after such an interesting night.

-::::::-

Haven City was buzzing with the news about Mia, especially from the Freedom Fighters but she didn't mind, she was actually relieved that the secret was finally out, it made her life better now that she didn't have to hide it but she still wore those glasses. _It's so that no one has to be frightened of my eyes even if they say they'll get used to them. No one likes the eyes of a blind person, Onin can attest to that. Speaking of the old woman..._ A smile spread across her face as she thought of the only other 'handicapped' person in Haven City. "Perhaps I'll go have a talk with her today," she said to the empty room. The only reason why it was empty was because Yoma had decided that he wanted to spend the day at the bar, learning how to bartend so that he could do something useful for her. "Such a good son he is." With her decision final, Mia felt that she should go see the old woman, so she showered, and dressed in something plain for the day.

Brown boots entered the bazaar, she could immediately tell that there were a lot of people here but the tent wasn't hard to find. Luckily she was wearing her sturdy brown boots, with black pants, a red halter top, and a brown jacket. A deep breath was inhaled into her lungs then released as she made her way into the tent. She smiled at the woman, "Hello Onin. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

The blind eyes opened up and a smile appeared on the face of the old woman but it was a talking bird that interpreted her movements. "Onin says that it has been too long of a time since you last came to visit. You know you should visit more often if you're going to be friends." He flew off before landing on her hat once more as Mia chuckled. "She says for you to have a seat so that we may talk. Well, you will talk and I will interpret." The woman took a seat in front of the older one, "You have grown much since you last came here and much has happened she says."

"It's nice to see you too Pecker." The bird fluffed up but kept silent this time around, "I'm told that my eyes look just like white eco with a tinge of blue but, more importantly, Keira said something interesting to me. I was wondering if you could help me figure it out." Onin made a motion for her to continue, "A while back she said that I look like someone named Maia Acheron, she was a sage of Dark Eco. Who exactly is that?"

Pecker nodded to Onin and stared directly at the sunglasses, "It is an honor to have eyes such as yours but only Jak has the answer to your question for Maia Acheron, the sage of Dark Eco was someone long long before our time."

"How would Jak know about someone before our time?"

The bird laughed, "Well, Jak isn't all he seems to be. You should ask him when you have a chance!" Mia only nodded and leaned forward to give the old woman a hug, which was returned warmly. "We shall see you again soon Mia! Don't forget to drop in sometime along with Jak so we can tell your fortunes!" The woman agreed to it with a smile as she left the tent, Onin made a few motions in the air, and Pecker chuckled. "She doesn't know what she's done to Jak does she? Or that her future will bring great sadness but great joy as well. I hope she doesn't go crazy...like Maia Acheron." Pecker sighed and nodded in time with Onin, it would be a tragedy should they lose such a kind heart and soul.

Vibrations echoed around her, she paused to let a zoomer pass by before continuing on towards the Naught Ottsel, she wanted to see jak after her little talk with Onin. The doors slid open and she stepped into the bar, her ears twitched at the sounds. Immediately she sidestepped and felt a rush of wind pass by along with someone shouting to never return again unless he was going to behave himself. Mia grinned, approached the bar, and waited to be spotted by the familiar guttural growling that she heard.

"Mia!" The woman leaned forward to hug Yoma as best she could and sat down again. She was smiling at him but noticed that he reached up and took her sunglasses off. They were placed in front of her near her hand in case she needed them. "Better. Mia pretty. Have pretty eyes. What I can get you?"

"I see you're doing a very good job of bartending here Yoma. I bet Tess and Daxter are very happy." He nodded which made her smile, "You know what? It doesn't matter. Make me whatever you want." Yoma grinned, nodded, and got to work on something that he knew she would like. It was then that Tess ran up to her, "Hello Tess. I hope that Yoma's doing a good job."

"He's doing great! So what have you done today?"

"Well I was talking with Onin and thought that I'd stop in to see how things are going. I was actually hoping to see Jak here but I may have missed him."

"Oh well he and Daxter had some business to do in the forest so they won't be back, for at least another hour. You're more than welcome to wait if you want." Mia nodded and Tess grinned, "Alright then. By the way, it looks like Yoma's making you a chocolate alcoholic drink." Mia couldn't help the grin on her face as Tess darted off to see about the other customers on the other end of the bar. Yoma placed a glass in front of her, "Thank you Yoma."

"I get this Mia." She smiled at him and he reached out to squeeze her hand gently. "Mia deserve to be...tipsy!" At that she laughed with her son.

"You're quite right. At least once in a while." He nodded to her as he returned to cleaning out glasses while she took a few sips of her alcoholic chocolate shake that her son had prepared for her. It was surprisingly good for a metal head. Once her drink had been consumed, Mia knew that she wouldn't take another simply because she didn't want to be drunk or even tipsy but the very light buzz she had made her content. She could tell that a few of the patrons eyed her with unease so she closed her eyes and smiled at them. The relief that she heard from them as they exhaled made her chuckle which, in turn, made them chuckle as well. _It's good to laugh but how can I function in society when no one will ever be used to my eyes except Yoma? Can Jak even get used to them? Tess and Daxter have but that's because they don't really care about appearances but others...well...time will tell._

The doors slid open and she immediately recognized the footsteps that told her that Jak had returned from his business in the forest. She glanced over her shoulder, there was a smile on her face as the hero of New Haven City took in a sharp breath. She motioned for him to sit next to her, so the hero sat down, and leaned on the counter. His blue eyes immediately noticed that hers were closed but they focused on the empty glass in front of her. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You drink?"

A light chuckle was his response, "Yes, on very rare occasions do I drink. Yoma made this one and he's quite good at it." It was then that Jak noticed the metal head wiping out glasses and even talking with the customers that had come in. Mostly everyone was used to the Stalker and no one had any doubts that he would run rampant no matter what because everyone knew that Mia would put him in his place. "How have you been?"

"Good. I was actually wondering if..." he trailed off but his blue eyes saw Daxter at the end of the bar making shooing motions with his hands as if to tell him to go ahead and ask her. Mia was patient with him and he continued, "...if you wanted to go to the forest with me this afternoon. That is if you're not busy with anything."

Mia chuckled, the sound made Jak relax, it was such a simple sound but it was relaxing all the same, "Sure. I would love to go to the forest with you. Yoma's working now so I have a lot of free time. When would you like to leave?"

Jak was speechless for a brief moment as he didn't expect her to actually comply so readily so he cleared his throat, "If you're finished here then we can leave now." Mia nodded, slipped off the bar stool, and waved to Yoma. He waved back and the metal head locked eyes with Jak and gave him a wink which caused the hero to flush for a few moments before he darted out of the Naughty Ottsel after Mia.


	6. Shadows of the Forest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 5** - _Shadows of the Forest_

Two pairs of boots crunched on the grass that signified the start of the forest, Mia gazed around at the scenery, unable to actually see it, and it was then that Jak put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced to the side at him and in one swift movement, he removed her sunglasses, but he noticed that her eyes were closed, as if she had anticipated the event. She heard an exasperated sigh come from Jak which made her laugh. It echoed around the quiet forest and Jak leaned towards her ear as she had done to him before.

His voice was quiet as he stated, "Open your eyes." Mia hesitated for a few moments before actually opening her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times, rubbed them gingerly, and looked at Jak. From her view he was simply a three dimensional shadow, she couldn't see him but she could make out his features if she was able to touch his face. So, she gently placed the tips of her fingers on his cheek at first, he watched as her fingertips moved slowly across his face so that she could get his features, and once she finished she asked him to explain to her what his hair was and his eyes. The mental image that she obtained of him was perfect to the actual live one so she turned her strange eyes onto the forest before her, she couldn't see anything but shadows but she knew it was beautiful because she had been here before the loss of her sight. "You shouldn't hide your eyes Mia."

She shrugged and began to follow him through the forest, keeping her ears open for any sound of danger, "We cannot always have what we want in life. If I must hide my eyes so that others are comfortable then that's fine. I know that a majority of people cannot stand the eyes of a blind person."

"What about Onin?"

"She's a soothsayer, a seer, a prophet. People give a lot of leniency to those types and the fact that she's of the older generation. You cannot just see the world in black and white because it's full of many shades of gray." At this Jak smiled and she only nodded to him as he led her through a trail that she had taken many times. They reached a small clearing where Jak took a seat and Mia sat down next to him. "It's beautiful here." Jak opened his mouth to say something and she put up a hand with a smile of her own on her face. "I was here before I lost my sight. I thought I'd never be able to come back to its comforting quiet."

Jak nodded, "Thank you for coming Mia."

"I'm glad that you asked me to come. It's a beautiful place to spend time with those you care about." Jak had looked away from her but snapped his attention back to her just because of her last sentence. She still held a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air before reopening her pale blue eyes. "Is there something wrong Jak?" She turned her face towards him, her expression rather worrisome but also calm, as if she knew that nothing was wrong on the outside but something on the inside of the hero of Haven City.

He shook his head, "No, nothing. It's just nice to be here away from the city...with you."

She smiled at him and continued to look up at the sky, "I have question for you Jak."

"Fire away."

"Who is Maia Acheron?" He only stared at her while she looked down at the ground, "I know that it's strange for me to be asking but Keira did mention her and I saw Onin today. She told me to ask you about it. I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"No, you're not intruding. Maia Acheron was a sage of Dark Eco where I come from and she caused a lot of anguish for Daxter and myself but that was a different time."

"How different?"

"Well let's just say that I couldn't talk back then." Jak looked over at Mia who was staring at him with astonishment. He laughed, "It's true. Daxter can tell you about it, actually it was quite amusing but it's a long story."

"I have time." He noticed that she was smiling at him now so he moved closer to her and began to tell her of his adventures in Sandover Village. He noticed that she liked the bit about herding yakow on the island and this made him smile for he learned something more about Mia and that was that she liked simple things. However his story began to turn darker the more that he spoke about Gall and Maia Acheron, the siblings who were the sages of Dark Eco. But Mia's attention never faltered as he explained to her who she was and what she looked like. When he finished there was no awkward silence, "I see. So that is who Maia Acheron is. I understand now. You were sent as a small child to the island in the past in order to grow up and save your future home. That makes sense to me and now I understand why Keira said what she said and why Onin agreed with that. Thank you for telling me your history Jak. I feel like I've gotten to know you a little better."

Jak smiled, "Well that's my story."

"Ah but it's not finished yet."

"What do you mean?"

"That was your story on how you got to Haven City but it is not the end only the beginning."

"You're right. How can you be so right all the time?"

Mia laughed which made Jak smile at her and he leaned in towards her closely. She felt his breath on her cheek and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. He smiled at her only once before he placed a kiss on her cheek. The hero thought that there was going to be silence from the woman next to him but it was not to be as she replied, "I listen to my surroundings and to my heart, you should too Jak." He was perplexed by her statement but he couldn't prepare himself for what came next as she leaned in towards him and planted her lips onto his. When the kiss ended and she pulled away slowly she added, "See? That's how I'm able to be right all the time." The two laughed together for awhile as the sun coasted across the sky and the forest became blanketed in the twilight shadows.

They got up from the forest floor and Jak entwined his fingers into hers so that he could lead her out of the forest safely. Once inside the city he was about to let go but he noticed that she held a firm grip onto his hand. When he looked back at her, he noticed that she had put her glasses on, and was smiling at him. He smirked and the pair walked through Haven City with their hands clasped together as they talked about Jak's past and Mia explained part of her own but hers was nothing special. Abandoned at birth by her mother and with no father around, Lokie raised her as best he could since they were siblings and he was the oldest. Eventually they grew up and joined the Resistance against the Baron but she ended it there since he already knew the rest about them working right under the enemy's nose.

Jak walked with Mia through the slums and towards her house which was next to the oracle statue. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "We should do this again." Mia nodded, "I had a nice time with you in the forest so perhaps we can do the same thing again unless you'd like to visit Spargus to see Sig."

"Actually that might be fun. I've never been out that way."

He nodded, "Alright then, it's a date." Mia chuckled and nodded as well, she felt his lips on her cheek again which made her smile, as they parted company. Jak only left once he was sure that Mia was safe inside her home and he grinned like a child the entire way to the Naughty Ottsel because he wanted to tell Daxter of his date in the forest with Mia.

As the door closed behind her she smiled and said, "Yoma, I'm home." There was no scuffling of feet from her metal head son and no breathing to tell her that he was home. Her forehead broke out into a series of lines that signified worry as her eyebrows knit together. She was careful moving around the small home, there was not much space, and she knew that he should have been home by then. Mia called out his name again but no answer from him. She checked the bedroom, the bathroom, and the small kitchen but to no avail. So she opened up a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote on it quickly but she knew that Yoma would understand her handwriting. It told him that she was going to be at the Naughty Ottsel. Mia nearly stumbled on her way out but eventually calmed herself enough to walk through the slums and towards the bar.

-::::::-

Daxter was grinning like a fool as Jak recounted his date in the forest, it made him happy that his childhood friend had found someone that he liked that didn't bother him all the time. Just as Jak finished his tale, Keira walked into the bar, and the pair of them groaned quietly which only made Tess laugh. She sat down at the bar with a smirk on her face and this made Jak and Daxter wonder what she had done that day but neither cared enough to ask her.

It wasn't long before Mia had entered and immediately recognized Keira's breathing but she went ahead and wanted to pretend that she had nothing to do with the metal head's disappearance. So she took a seat at the bar and asked, "Daxter have you seen Yoma? He's not at home and it's very strange for him to not be there."

Daxter and Jak exchanged looks before the orange ottsel answered, "He left here about a half hour after you left. I'm not sure where he could be since he only goes home. He even told me that he was heading home. Maybe we should go look for him." Jak agreed to the statement and Mia nodded as well but there was someone that she had to ask first. As the pair watched her get up, her stride took her to standing in front of Keira, who held a smirk the entire time.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Yoma?"

"Haven't seen him," came her curt reply which made her even more suspicious of her actions.

"I see. But there is one thing I have to tell you Keira."

"Oh?"

Mia leaned in closely but it was loud enough for the other two to hear as well, "You're lying." She opened her mouth but Mia immediately placed a hand over it, "I can _smell_ his scent all over you!" With that said, Keira bolted up from her seat but Mia was far quicker. She slipped behind the mechanic and wrapped one arm around her mouth to keep her from screaming while the other was wrapped around her waist. As she kept struggling, the mechanic soon found out that Mia placed her feet between her own, she couldn't touch the ground except on her tip toes as the other woman was leaning back. "I'm going to take you somewhere _special _Keira." The woman that resembled Maia Acheron and the one that had stolen Jak's heart left the Naughty Ottsel with Keira but Jak and Daxter soon followed after her only to see where she was taking her.

They didn't have to wait very long because Mia half-dragged Keira through the streets and until she reached the landing zone for the transport to the Wastelands. Jak and Daxter watched with interested eyes as Mia finally let her go, the woman whirled around onto the handicapped one. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I think I'm getting answers. Now tell me or we're going to do this the hard way." Her voice was authoritative, almost like the voice of Maia Acheron. Although Jak recognized it and so did Daxter, it seemed that Keira didn't even notice. The mechanic scoffed at the blind woman, Mia ground her teeth together, her hands curled into fists, and she launched her right fist towards Keira. The green haired woman saw and blocked her punch by catching her fist, she whimpered at the pain it caused and Mia heard it. The mother of a metal head immediately followed through with a punch to the abdomen which Keira couldn't block. She stumbled backwards while Mia growled as she advanced towards the fallen woman, the mechanic tried to scramble away, but Mia grabbed her boot. With all of her strength, Mia pulled Keira away from her escape, she tried to grab onto something but there was nothing, and she began to scream. "Shut it you tramp!" She continued scream as Mia edged closer to the ledge that would drop off into the water.

Keira continued to scream, she tried to kick with her one free foot but Mia immediately slammed her boot on top of her calf which caused her to cry out once more. Eventually the noise was attracting other citizens but when they spotted Jak there, they continued on their way. Mia finally took in a deep breath, released her foot on Keira's calf, and threw her with all of her strength into the water. There was an audible splash and a final scream as the mechanic landed in the water. The woman that resembled Maia Acheron was taking deep breaths, not from over exertion but from anger. "I want to see you get out of there and back up here again Keira. If you don't tell me where my son is _right_ now, you're going to be doing a lot more than just swimming." Again her eyes glinted behind those dark shades, Jak continued to watch in curiosity at the woman before him, she was blind but some how still managed to win in a fight against one who could see.

Just as the green haired mechanic climbed up to the platform, Mia stormed towards her, intent on throwing her back into the water. However the transport for Spargus docked, the back opened up, and Sig walked out with another shorter person behind him. Mia visibly sniffed the air, there was something wrong, she could smell Yoma but it wasn't the same. Sig stated, "Some of my followers found this little guy bleeding in the desert. So we patched him up and brought him home, figured his mother would be able to take better care of him." Yoma appeared from behind Sig, he growled, and Mia's brow immediately darted down in anger. Before anyone knew what was going on, the blind woman dashed towards Keira, who let out a yelp, and Mia pounced on her.

She kept punching Keira with all her might, when she was grabbed into a headlock by the green haired woman, she opened her mouth wide, and chomped down onto her forearm so hard that she punctured the skin. She yelped once more while Mia hollered, "You injured _my son_! How dare you?! He's done nothing to you! If your quarrel is with me then leave him out of it! He's innocent!" Mia couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to kill Keira. However before she was able to attack her once more, she was lifted into the air, the scent of the desert invaded her nostrils. "Put me down Sig! I'll tear her apart!"

"No." The way it was said made her immediately stop fighting against him, Sig set her down in front of Yoma who ran to her. They embraced with Mia rubbing Yoma's head and cooing to him as if he were an infant once more. "I can't imagine how you must feel Mia but killing Keira won't solve the problem."

Her voice was low, "I never said that I'd kill her. I said that I'd tear her apart. She'd live but not without the use of some of her limbs. Mainly her legs." At this Jak burst out laughing, although Keira gave him a horrified look, it only caused Sig to shake his head. "Thanks Sig. I owe you one." Mia didn't have anything to say to Keira so she turned her back to Yoma and motioned for him to get on.

"No, I too heavy."

"Yoma." Her voice was stern but he obeyed, despite the fact that the others knew Yoma was heavy, Mia still carried him piggy back style away from Keira, she did it mainly because she wanted to make sure that he was really there. "I'm not mad at you honey." He growled in response which made her smile, "You're a tough one and I'm glad for it. We'll get you home and comfortable, the Wastelanders are very talented. I'm glad that they found you...I'm not sure..what I would have done if you..."

"No talk of this. I fine. I here. That's all that matters." Mia only nodded once as the tears slipped from beneath her sunglasses. They reached their home, she put him down so that he could open the door for them. Once inside, Mia flopped onto the bed while Yoma only chuckled and snuggled up to his mother.

-::::::-

The following day was no better for the mother and son as they stood in the throne room of the palace. Mia had sighed as Yoma recounted what happened to Ashelin, she gripped her hands into fists, if she were not wearing gloves then her knuckles would have been white. The ordeal that Yoma had gone through just because of some poor excuse of a one-sided unrequited love made her boil under the surface. _I swear if she does anything else to him then I'm going to strangle her myself! No, Sig said that killing her wouldn't make anything better so I'm going to have to find something else to do. Maybe shooting her in the kneecap would work...hm..._ The thought granted her a bit of joy as the story was finished. They were dismissed, Yoma looked at his mother, "I'm fine honey. I'm still adjusting to the story that you recounted."

At this she could feel Yoma grin, "I dressed it up." Mia snapped her attention to the metal head as he chuckled, "I around you and others. I learn." He winked at her which made her laugh heartily as they walked through the city. They eventually made it to the Naughty Ottsel, once inside, Yoma went to work, even though he had some bruises and scratches, he was still able to work. Mia was happy that he still came and so were the ottsels. There was a drink placed in front of her but it wasn't her son that had made it. The glasses turned to see Tess sitting who was smiling warmly at the other woman.

"I heard what happened from Daxter. The next few drinks are going to be on the house because I think you need it. If it makes you feel better, from now on when it gets late, Yoma's going to stay here with us. Daxter and I will make sure that this won't happen again."

"Thank you so much Tess," replied Mia. She scooped up the orange furball into her arms in an embrace before placing her back on the bar. "If you're intention is getting me drunk then I'm not going to fight you on this but I am going to warn you. I'm a little strange when I'm drunk." Mia slid down her glasses and winked at Tess which caused her to laugh before dashing off to tell her husband.

Some hours had passed and Mia was working on her third drink, the doors opened up, and she looked over her shoulder, just by the scent she knew that it was Sig and Jak. Immediately the hero of Haven City took a seat next to her, she smiled gratefully at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. He stared in shock at her before he could ask any questions, Mia stated, "I'm a little drunk." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while her face turned light pink. Jak laughed while Sig joined in soon after, Mia couldn't help but laugh as well. It was contagious.

Tess was going to ask Mia if she wanted another drink and the blind woman shook her head, "No thanks. I've had enough." The orange ottsel pouted while there was a guttural laugh just behind her. Mia looked at Yoma, in a swift moment he had taken off her sunglasses, those pale blue eyes stared at him in surprise while he kept those sunglasses from her. "What are you doing Yoma?"

"Mia no need shades. I hold onto." There was a bit of silence but it soon ended as Mia began to laugh, she put a hand over the left side of her face as her laugh continued. The metal head moved to return to his post behind the counter. Yoma grinned, "Good, Mia need laugh." At this she only laughed even harder to the point where her arms were wrapped around her stomach and tears were coming out of her eyes. It lasted a few minutes until she was able to get herself under control. Jak and Sig could only grin at her antics and Sig nudged Jak in the side. The hero turned to his Wastelander friend who only winked at him, his face began to heat up, and he quickly busied himself with his drink but he could not help his blue eyes wandering to the woman next to him.

"Come on, give me back my shades!" There was laughter tinted on her words as she tried to reach for them, Yoma only growled with a smile. "Oh come on!" She went as far as to stand up and lean over the counter, as the metal head had moved behind it, in order to reach them. When he growled once more, Mia sat down, and pouted, "No fair." Jak couldn't help but stare at her, it seemed that she was a completely different person when she was drunk, and he could feel that smile on his face.

-::::::-

Mia was outside in the night with Jak standing next to her, it was cold, and she refused to wear the jacket that he had offered her. "No way. I need to sober up. I may be buzzed or tipsy or whatever you want to call it but I know that cold weather sobers people up." Jak laughed as he stood outside the Naught Ottsel with her. It seemed like a dream that she coud even get tipsy and only from a few drinks. "My head aches a little."

"Well you did drink a lot for your size."

She looked at him with her pale blue eyes, he grinned at her, "I suppose so." Her eyes returned to the starry sky above. "It's really nice out."

"Yeah it is."

"What was Keira trying to accomplish by hurting Yoma? He didn't fight back because he knew that if he did then she would be seriously hurt. He's such a good son. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't Mia. He's a tough one."

"I know but I have this nagging feeling that he won't be around all the time." She sniffled, "I think it's the lingering alcohol doing this to me."

Jak laughed, "It probably is but you have to remember that he loves you very much and he'll do anything to make sure that you're not hurt. And I'm sure you're the same way towards him." Mia nodded, "Then don't worry about it. Tess and Daxter are watching over him and you have me watching over you while you watch over him."

"But who watches over you Jak?"

"Good question I think my dark side and my light side." He grinned as he noticed that she smiled at his little joke. "Honestly I can take care of myself. It's always been like that since I came to Haven City."

He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked at Mia, "Well you're not alone you know."

Jak laughed, "Very true. Do you want to see Spargus tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely."

They spent a few more minutes in the cold night air together without saying a single word to one another. Jak had to admit that it was nice to look up at the starry sky with the person that he cared for and for her to return her own feelings to him. It was almost too good to be true but his mind began to wander. _What if I had woken up to find her in the Underground's hideout with the others? Would I have turned out different today? Would she have perished? All these questions and yet no answers but I think what I truly wonder is if she is the reincarnation of Maia Acheron. I truly do wonder about that. The sage wasn't all bad she and her brother were just corrupted by the dark eco so...how does this all fit together?_ He realized that his thoughts were too serious and shoved them aside for another time. The night was young and he wanted to have a little fun with Mia. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Please. I think I'm getting a little chilled but walking will warm me up." He smiled at her, nodded, and put his arm around her waist while she did the same to him. They sauntered away from the Naughty Ottsel and towards the path that would lead her through the gardens into the slums. It was an arduous task as they had their arms wrapped around each others' waist but it was pleasant for the pair. She leaned her head against his shoulder, this made him blush. "I'm glad we got to meet Jak."

"Hey you're talking like we'll never see each other again."

"I think it's the alcohol but one can never be too sure so I just want to say that I'm truly glad we were able to meet." He smiled at her as they continued to walk and he realized that her words still sounded like she was leaving. He sighed and she replied, "I'm not leaving Jak. I just wanted to say it, that's all."

"I know Mia." Once they reached her home, he relinquished so that she could open her door, once it was open, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. The door slammed shut and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he was in her home. "Why did you do that?"

When she turned around, she giggled, and he knew it was the alcohol. "I just wanted to have you all to myself tonight Jak." He blushed at that but what he had in mind and what she had in mind were completely different. She lead him to the bed, he sat down on the far side, while she took the spot closer to the edge. She snuggled up with her back against him and pulled his arm across her waist. "All better. You're not going to leave right?"

"No I'm not leaving but you sure had me confused for a minute there."

She giggled once more before taking in a deep breath and Jak did the same but it would be much longer before he was able to fall asleep. Instead, once her breathing evened out, he took a deep inhale of the scent of her hair, it smelled nice, like flowers almost, and he sighed happily. Content to be there with her for the time being. _Still, she surprised me. I thought she wanted something else and then it turns out she just wants to spoon!_ He couldn't be angry at her, there was no way. _She's too cute._

-::::::-

Dawn approached, Jak awoke to find that the spot where Mia had lain was empty, and there was the sound of water running. This time it was his chance to see a side of Mia that she didn't show which was what she did when there was a man in her home. He kept his eyes half-lidded and kept his breathing steady as the water shut off. Bare feet padded into the room, he could see that she stopped to stare at him but without her sight, she wouldn't be able to tell if he was sleeping, and he was still keeping his breathing even and deep. She turned around, removed the towel, and this prompted him to open his eyes fully so that he could get a good look at her naked body. He didn't move from his spot or else he would give it away, instead he watched as she dug through her chest until she pulled out her panties and bra. Jak saw the numerous scars that littered her body but it was still beautiful to him, it showed how much she truly cared for life. They were put on quickly followed by a pair of loose fitting navy pants and a tight white shirt. She finished it off with a jacket and a pair of black boots. She shut the chest drawer and entered into the small kitchen.

This time, he rolled over off of the bed, his breathing was barely contained, and he faked a yawn to announce his presence to her. Her voice carried away into the small room, "If you want to look then you can give me a bath next time." This caused his face to turn bright red, "Did you like what you saw?" She returned to the bed, she took a seat next to him, and he coughed a reply. But she leaned in and kissed his mouth which made his already red face turn a few shades darker. She leaned back and chuckled, "You're free to come stay here any time."

"What about Yoma?"

"I never said that you'd be on the bed."

Jak burst out laughing while Mia only watched with a grin on her face. It was clear that he knew where her love lay. Once he calmed down he replied, "I understand. I'll be sure to visit often but I'll let Yoma stay with you. After all, he was here first and is number one."

"I'm glad you understand. Do you still want to be with me knowing that?"

This time the hero of Haven City kissed her instead, "There is no one else I'd rather be with than you Mia. Now let's go see Spargus." Mia nodded as the two got up from the bed and headed out of the slums; she was excited, Jak could tell by the way she kept her fingers interlocked with his and it made him smile. She was definitely the only person that he wanted to be with since no one could come close to her and the fact that his dark side wanted to protect her was a plus. He doubted that he'd be able to elicit that kind of emotion from his darker half for any one else. Mia was just special and that's all he could describe her as in his mind.


	7. The Truth Behind the Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 6** - _The Truth Behind the Lie_

Sand whipped around their bodies as they trudged through the desert, Mia had worn only a tight white shirt and loose navy pants, and her exposed skin was tinged with pink from the sand particles. Jak, on the other hand, was covered from head to toe, as if he was already used to it. Mia remembered the story he told, about his life, and she smiled. Jak had already been to Spargus and learned a great deal about himself, now she was even more glad she had come. To see a place where Jak had been made her giddy with excitement. Once behind the doors of the dune buggy area, Jak pulled down his red scarf, and looked over at Mia.

"I'm so sorry Mia! I forgot about all the sandstorms," he said, guilt tingeing his voice. He felt a pat on his back, his blue eyes looked at Mia's eyes, since Yoma had kept her sunglasses from her; she had no other way of shielding her eyes.

"It's fine Jak. Really, I'm fine." She smiled to reassure him and he nodded. The hero leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck which elicited a giggle from her.

"This ain't the place to be doin' that kind'a thing," stated a gruff voice. Jak and Mia turned to see a large heavy set man with what looked like an ottsel on his shoulder. "Good to see you Jak!" His brown eyes turned to look at Mia, "Who might this lady be?"

"Mia."

The man nodded, "Name's Kleiver and I'm in charge o'the buggies here. If you need a ride, you let me know." Jak and Mia nodded, "Now go on. Sig's awaitin'."

"What's that ottsel on your shoulder?"

"Veger ma'am," replied the creature timidly. Kleiver grinned at his sidekick and Mia simply nodded at him. "I know you." Mia glanced at the ottsel once more and winked at him. Veger gasped, "Mia! You were the one that caused a lot of trouble for Praxis."

"That was a long time ago. Forget about it Veger," came her sweet voice. The ottsel nodded and watched as they left to enter Spargus City. Once inside, Jak had to catch Mia as she nearly fell off balance. "So many sounds, smells, and vibrations. It's so busy here. Not like Haven City but this is...very different."

"It's alright. Just hold onto my arm and you'll be fine." Mia smiled at him, looped her arm around his, and allowed him to lead her around. As he did, he made sure to explain what they were passing, what it looked like, and how far from the wall it was so that she would be able to map it out in her mind. Mia nodded to him and he stopped for a moment, his voice was a hoarse whisper in her ear, "Are you alright?" The woman smiled at him which made her eyes twinkle, Jak smiled in return, and they continued on their way. Other inhabitants had greeted Jak but they paid no mind to Mia, who by this time had taken to looking at the ground and keeping her eyes closed.

Once they reached the central pillar, Sig's voice boomed out, "Welcome Jak, Mia! This is Spargus City!" Mia chuckled while Jak simply grinned. "Come here, come here! You are my guests." The pair made their way to the seats that were set up for them, once they sat down, Sig turned to look at Mia, "Everything's alright around here for you?"

"It's very busy, a lot of different sounds and scents but it's a lovely city, Sig." He smiled, "Although it would be nice to get something for my eyes, I'm not too sure but I got the feeling that the people here don't take too kindly to those that they deem to be handicapped."

"You're right Mia. Out here, it's everyone for themselves but I'm sure we can find something for you to wear while you're here."

"Thank you Sig, it's very much appreciated."

"Don't worry about it Mia. You're my friend and Jak's girl, you'll be treated nicely here."

Mia chuckled, "I'd like to earn my own way if that's alright." Sig and Jak laughed together which made her smile. "It's true. I would like to earn their trust on my own terms." Sig sighed and Jak continued to smile. "You should know how I am by now Sig. Just because you tell them to treat me nicely doesn't mean that they will comply so it's better that I show them myself as I have done countless times before."

"Alright, alright. I'll think of something to let you show them your blindness is not a handicap."

"Thank you Sig." The leader of Spargus City only shook his head while Jak couldn't help but grin at the boldness and daredevil attitude that Mia held. She always wanted to prove others wrong, she was very capable of handling herself, and if a little exposition was what it took to win them over, then she was willing to do it; if ony to show that she was capable of being by Jak's side.

Many hours later, everyone was relaxing in the warm springs of Spargus but Mia was in a different section, away from Jak and Sig. She felt the water around her but there was no one else since she was the only female so far. A quiet sigh escaped her, she removed herself from the water, she dressed in her white shirt, navy pants, and black boots once more. Since Jak wasn't with her, she was more careful but she had grown used to the vibrations and scents of Spargus City. There was a presence coming from behind her so he moved to right which allowed a Wastelander to pass her by, he looked at her, and paused. Mia's eyes looked at him and she tilted her head to one side. "Can I help you?"

"How did you know I was behind you?"

She smiled, "I can sense your vibrations when you walk so I knew you were behind me and were in a rush."

"Huh...how long have you been training like this?"

"Training? Oh no, this is my life. I'm used to it."

She smiled at him and he returned that warm smile, "Perhaps you are not such a liability after all." With that said he left her and she only grinned while continuing to walk around the city. It was still very vast and Mia made sure to keep out of the way of the busy wastelanders, it was only courteous as she was simply a guest and these inhabitants had a job to complete. Mia managed to find her way back to the docking zone for the buggies, she took in a deep breath, and turned around to enter the area once more. And yet she paused, there was the familiar sound of the man from before as well as two others. "We meet again." She simply nodded while he continued, "I've brought some friends with me. We thought we'd have some fun since you're...well...different." A dangerous chuckle emitted from the three men that now surrounded her.

Mia looked at each one, smiled, and then laughed with them. They stopped and she stopped but there was still a smile on her face. "Wow, it's only too soon to go through this again. So you think that you can take advantage of me since I'm blind." There were snickers from them, she knelt down, curled her hand around some sand as if to test the ground, and stood back up. Mia kept the sand in her hand and stated, "Sometimes I wonder who is more foolish; those that still have their sight or me, who has no sight." She could tell that they were confused by this, in that moment she threw the sand in a circle, it landed in their eyes, and Mia quickly darted between two of them. The mother of a metal head quickly sprinted into Spargus City and made a straight line for the springs.

Her breath came out evenly but there were shouts from behind her, she grinned, and picked up her pace. Although the sounds were still new to her, she kept close to the wall, and turned down the first hall that she came upon. Once out of the crowds, it was much easier for her to listen, her breathing still even, and theirs raspy from their shouting. Mia grinned, took another turn and heard one of them yell, "She's heading for the springs! Cut her off!"

_Ha, they think they can do that. I'll be there before they can catch me._ Mia grinned, darted down another hall, and knew that she was in the right direction. The sound of water was increasing, she could even feel wisps of steam, so she followed it, and heard one of the males lunge at her from a side niche. Mia jumped forward, his hand just missed her boot by a few inches, she rolled forward, and used the momentum to get back on her feet. Once upright, she picked up her pace towards the room. _They're pretty quick with all that armor on._ Mia dodged a few more people, and burst into the springs followed by the three men. They all landed in the water with Sig and Jak yelping in surprise. Mia stood up, Jak's face flushed while Sig glared at the three men, and she huffed lightly. Her face turned towards the men, "You shouldn't try to take me just because you think I'm handicapped."

At that moment, Jak's world melted to darkness, she felt the lightning bolts, heard the screams of the three men, and the growl of Dark Jak. She smiled and Sig only shook his head but he stated, "Serves them right. Did they do anything to you, Mia?"

"No. They couldn't catch me to do anything." Mia grinned and Sig laughed while Dark Jak returned. He looked over Mia and she patted his cheek gently, "I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." He sniffed her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. There was some guttural growling and Mia smiled, "I know. You'll always be there to protect me. But you can't if Jak isn't there so tell him to never let me out of his sight. Even for a bath." When Dark Jak pulled away, she winked at him, and even his pale face flushed red which made Sig smirk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mia nodded at Jak's question, "Okay. I just want to make sure that you're okay." Mia chuckled while Jak ran a hand through his hair and they sat together at the dining table. "So...you can't leave my side right?" She nodded while eating a piece of fruit, "And that means no matter where." She nodded again even though it was a statement and he let out an exasperated sigh. Mia leaned forward and patted his shoulder, he looked into her pale blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, it's not the first time that we've lain together." Sig nearly spit out his wine while Jak's face flushed, "Besides we've slept together a few times already. So no worries, nothing will be different, just mind your space and you'll be fine Jak." She grinned and winked at Sig which made him laugh.

"Semantics huh?" stated Sig. Mia nodded while Jak gave a nervous laugh, they continued to eat the meal given to them. After some time, he stated, "Well I'm heading to bed and you guys should too. Tomorrow's a big day. Got a tournament."

Mia looked at him, "May I participate?" The two men stared at her, "I want to prove my worth."

Jak smiled, "I'll be your partner." She grinned and nodded while Sig said that he would have some things ready for them in the morning. Jak and Mia stood up together, he noticed that she wrapped her arm around his, and they left to go to their quarters. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I feel useless."

"Don't worry about it," she whispered and he shivered. "You can make it up to me in the room." Jak blushed while she chuckled as they made their way to the room.

-::::::-

Horns blared to announced the start of the tournament, Mia was standing next to Jak, she was given a pair of red sunglasses, and the hero of Haven City could tell that she was ready. Mia wore her white shirt and navy pants but this time she had a blaster with her and Jak by her side. He leaned over, "I'll tell you where they're at."

"No need, I want to do this," she whispered back. Jak grinned and nodded to her, she activated her blaster, and headed towards the maze. They kept close to one another while Sig watched from above, another wastelander appeared from around a corner to catch Mia by surprise but she evaded him, and used the butt of her weapon to hit him in the abdomen. Jak looked over his shoulder only to see the wastelander slumped over, she caught up to him while keeping her senses as open as possible.

The tournament wore on, at the end Jak and Mia were victorious but not without their fair share of newly acquired wounds. Mia even had a laceration on her side, although she said that she was fine, Jak insisted on healing her. So she sat in their room, she was laying on her stomach with her shirt removed as well as her bra. Jak's face was flushed red as she dabbed at her wound, she simply laid there with a smile on her face, and her eyes closed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's my secret."

At this he paused but continued the treatment, "You don't want to tell me?"

"Well...this isn't the ideal situation in which I had thought we would find ourselves with my shirt off." Jak balked in his movements to stare at her but it was clear that she had some intention of that as her face held a light pink tinge, and he relaxed himself. Instead he placed the gauze pads over her wound, and told her to sit up, she did so with as little movement as possible while he wrapped the gauze around her waist. He noticed that his knuckles had brushed the bottom of her breasts, she took an intake of breath, and this time Jak smiled. Once he finished, he saw that she let out a breath, and the hero felt it was time to have a little fun. Calloused fingers trailed down her spine, shivers appeared, and she looked over her shoulder at him, "Jak? What are you doing?"

"Just relax Mia." She laid on her stomach once more while he continued to trail his fingers across her back. The trailing soon turned to kneading her shoulder muscles and he heard her sigh in contentment. "It's not much but I hope this will ease you." She nodded a few times while removing the sunglasses that were given to her, she still laid there, with her upper torso bare, while Jak kneaded her muscles. "You never had this done to you?" She shook her head, "Well I'm glad I can be the first."

At the double meaning of his words, Mia burst out into laughter, Jak grinned, and when her laughter subsided she said, "You're wonderful Jak."

"I know." This only caused more laughter from her but his mind had wandered to Keira and Mia could sense his thoughts. Instead of uttering a single sound, Mia allowed one eye to focus on Jak, and he smiled. "I've been thinking lately and I was wondering why Keira lied about your brother and the Krimzon Guards. Of all the lies to think up, why that one?" Mia shrugged and it was clear that the thought was now bugging the woman, "Don't worry Mia, we'll find out." She nodded to him as she sat up abruptly and turned to face Jak with her bare chest. "Um..Mia..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his collarbone lightly, his face flushed as she whispered, "Thank you Jak. You're very kind to me." He smiled at her, "Now what can I do for you in return for that nice massge you gave me?" When she leaned back a little, she had winked at him, which only made his face darken, and this prompted her to chuckle.

"I can ask anything?" Mia nodded, "Hmm..." At this Jak simply nuzzled her neck and pushed her onto the bed, he noticed that her breathing had picked up a notch but he simply grinned, and laid down next to her. He pulled her so that her head was resting on his arm, he sighed, reached over with his free hand, yanked the covers over her. "No one can see you naked but me." She chuckled as they got more comfortable, "Let's just take a nap for now." Mia nodded, they kissed, and snuggled against one another before sleep took both of their tired bodies and minds to various dreams.

As the light faded and the pair woke up, Jak sat up, rubbed his eyes, and noticed that Mia had done the same. However when the blanket fell from her torso, his face immediately turned crimson. She smiled at him while reaching around to look for her bra, he found it, and handed it to her. She thanked him while putting it on, then he handed her the white shirt. Once she had been dressed, they both got out of the bed, "Ready to go home to Yoma?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I miss him but first I want to see Keira. I'm going to get my answers." Jak nodded in agreement with her as they left the room to see Sig. Once in the throne room, Sig was nodding his head, and Jak only watched. "So we need to leave but it was good to see you Sig," stated Jak with a smile. The leader of Spargus City patted his friend on his shoulder and winked at him which made him flush once more while he turned to Mia. The woman had given a hug to Sig, he returned the embrace, and whispered something to Mia which made her laugh. They parted ways from the leader and headed out of Spargus City. Jak leaned over and asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Use any means necessary to get those answers," she replied with a grin. The hero couldn't help but grin at the advice as well. It was about time for them to get those answers to find the truth behind the lie and the fact that Lokie wasn't checking in with them was also too suspicious.

-::::::-

Keira was shoved against the wall of the Naughty Ottsel while Torn simply watched, Mia had taken the initiative the moment that they entered the bar. Tess and Daxter simply sat on the counter and watched as Mia glared at her through the red lenses. The mechanic visibly gulped and attempted to struggle against the stronger woman but Mia pulled her from the wall and slammed her into it once more. She growled, "Where is my brother?" Daxter began to fidget as her tone was all too familiar to him as Maia Acheron, he ran across the bar, to the stool, and hit the ground. He immediately ran towards Jak, climbed up his body, and sat on his shoulder with his ears back.

He whispered, "Jak, her voice is too much like Maia." It was clear that his long time friend had noticed as well since he wore a concerned expression on his face. "There's nothing we can do is there?" He shook his head but put his index finger to his lips to hush him. Daxter nodded while focusing back onto the improvisational interrogation.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mia slammed her body once more, "Tell me where my brother is!" Keira only smirked as Mia punched her in the face, Keira coughed up blood, it splattered onto Mia's skin but it was clear that she didn't care. "Where is my brother?! Why did you lie about him?!"

She coughed up blood once more but grinned, "You'll never find him. He's in a place that I made sure he cannot escape. Since I couldn't get rid of that _thing_ you call a son, I decided he was easier."

"What is the truth?"

"I hate you and I hate your life and I hate your weird little family. You're all animals and monsters. Especially since you could be the descendant or reincarnation of that crazy bitch Maia Acheron." Mia's white eyes flashed dark for a second and this caused Keira's eyes to widen. "You! You were exposed to Dark Eco! But where?" Her green eyes drifted to Jak, "Jak...you transformed around her?" He nodded and she gulped, "Then...that bitch really will return!"

Mia's voice became more quiet, "Why did you lie? Where is my brother?"

"I lied because he was the easiest to target and since you're so emotional over your pathetic little family, I decided to pick on him. Now he's in a place that's better for him. A place where he can be properly appreciated by his little sister."

Eyes widened, "The palace dungeon!" Keira chuckled but once Mia removed her hands from the mechanic, she immediately kicked her in the face. Keira fell to the floor while Torn stared at a huffing Mia. "I have to find him. He's in the dungeon of the palace."

"We'll go with you," said Jak.

She only nodded while Torn picked up Keira, "I'll take care of this one. Go find your brother and your son Mia."

One more nod from the woman, Tess quickly ran from the counter, climbed up Mia's clothes, and rested on her shoulder. The four of them ran through the doors and towards the palace as fast as their legs could carry them. Many scenarios were playing through her mind and none of them were good, Jak could see that she was disturbed by what had been discovered, and now Mia was even more angry. This concerned the hero of the city as he could feel unease creeping into his veins.

_When I transformed around her, is it possible that she absorbed some of my dark eco? Is it even possible for someone not a sage to be able to survive even such a small amount? I think I need to see Samos about this but with Mia as she was the one that was exposed. I didn't think that any one else would be able to absorb the eco but if she truly is somehow related to the late sage of Dark Eco then that would give her the ability to absorb and use it..._ The implication made Jak shiver to his core since Mia was so gentle, he couldn't even think of her as going crazy like the late sage but nothing was ever impossible. He had seen things with his own eyes that could have been deemed impossible but they were very much real. _I only hope that we can get to him before anything terrible befalls him because if something ever happened to Yoma or Lokie, I'm sure that Mia will be devastated and in that state of mind, who knows what will occur._

Mia, on the other hand, was angry, she was seething at the information that Kiera had given them, and now she was more concerned for her small family. There weren't that many members but it was still her family. Jak glanced to the side as she dodged a small group of people, she jumped to the side, then bounched off the wall there. He could already see that she was so focused on getting there that she would do anything.

They arrived in the palace dungeon entrance, Jak could feel that something horrible had occurred or was about to occur, something that neither of them could hope to understand. He could hear Mia's breath coming out in rasps, they were both pushing themselves in order to get Lokie and Yoma before something irreparable happened. Mia was huffing but her determination was at the forefront of her mind, she could feel her legs getting tired, but still she pushed onward. Once they began to take the turns at a better pace, Mia jumped onto the platforms, and once more onto solid ground. He was impressed with how she took the jumps but noticed that Tess was gripping her shoulder and close to her ear. Jak smiled but that smile soon dissipated as they arrived at their destination.

-::::::-

Eyes looked around but it was the soft ottsel voice in her ear that was explaining everything to her, Mia's boots approached softly towards the person strapped onto the very same chair that Jak had been strapped to. Mia reached out her hand with the guidance of Tess, it was placed on the cool forehead of someone very familiar to her. She bit her lower lip to keep from letting the tears out, Mia placed her other hand on the chest of the male, and it rose faintly. "He's still alive," she whispered. Immediately Tess jumped from her shoulder and onto the chair. Her eyes searched around for the lever but it was Daxter that had jumped onto the floating platform. He hit the lever before returning to Jak's side, Tess had vacated the chair in favor of Mia's shoulder once more. The female ottsel looked sadly at her male ottsel companion and it was clear that Jak was also upset.

Mia placed her forehead against that of the male, "Lokie...can you hear me?" There was some faint breathing but she could tell that he was alive, somewhat. "Lokie, it's Mia, your sister. Please answer me." Her voice was quiet in the dugeon, the atmosphere was morose, and still Mia pleaded with her brother.

His eyes fluttered open, they focused on Mia's red shades, and a small smirk appeared, "Those suit you so well." Mia smiled in return as he lifted his hand to place it on her cheek before violently coughing. His sibling helped him sit up and Jak approached the male, it was then that Jak's blue eyes stared in shock at the other male. Lokie could only give a weak smile at the hero as he was stared upon by Jak and the two ottsels. Lokie's sleeves were torn off at the shoulder, it was littered with veins that pulsed with the colors of red eco. There was a mark that looked like a scar vertically across his right eye, the iris there was a bright crimson while his left eye was a yellow iris. Jak looked away but there was still that small smirk on Lokie's face which baffled the trio. Lokie was helped off the chair by Jak and was supported by him, "Thanks Jak. I owe you one. How did you guys find me?"

"It was your little sister that interrogated Keira."

"That's not Keira. It's...I'm not sure but it's not her. I think something replicated her or some test was going on down here but that's not her. She's over there in cell four." Mia trotted pass Jak, Tess leaped onto her shoulder once more, the ottsel guided her to the lock, once the door was open, Keira stumbled out. "That's the real Keira. Locked up for a few weeks now. I'm not sure what that thing out there is but it's nothing good." Jak looked at the red veins that pulsed, Lokie shrugged, and whispered, "I'll hide them."

Jak asked in the same quiet tone, "This is red eco. Does that mean you can use it?"

A grimace appeared on Lokie's face, "I can use it alright. Those veins _are_ red eco. It's embedded into me just so consider me a walking eco geyser." Jak shook his head while he helped Lokie along and Mia helped Keira. "This is a disaster but I don't know where Yoma is. I heard him a short while ago but now there's nothing." Lokie leaned up and whispered to Jak something that made the hero pale. Another weak smile, "Don't worry. Mia's got you so she'll be fine."

They made their way into the throne room, Ashlin was already there with Torn, and the imposter Keira. Once everyone was gathered, Daxter and Tess nodded to one another, they disappeared from sight but Jak knew that they were going to find Yoma. Ashlin glared at the imposter, "What are you?"

It cackled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

At this Mia ground her teeth together, her eyes flashed darkly once more, and she charged at the creature. Her fist was raised, the imposter turned around, but it was already too late. Mia put all her weight into that punch, the creature flew backwards while Mia was huffing, clearly still very angry. "Answer the question," came her dark response.

Blood was wiped from the corner of the mouth and it chuckled, "I see that you've been around Jak long enough to have absorbed some dark eco from him. This couldn't get any better. Let's just say that I know the past of our dear friends, Keira, Jak, Samos, and Daxter. I want to see the return of the dark sages. Although Gol was lost, Maia was graciously transferred into someone else." Mia cracked her knuckles and prepare for another attack but a dark eco crystal was pulled from the pocket of the creature. Mia stopped, she didn't want to get close to the crystal even though it was inviting her towards it, inviting to touch it, hold it, caress it. She bit her lip causing blood to spill out but backed away from the crystal. "Yes you can't resist it. It's nice to see you try but this crystal is special, it's meant to draw out your darker self Mia. Didn't anyone realize that her name is an anagram of Maia? This crystal will detonate if its dropped." The creature cackled once more before throwing the crystal towards Mia.

She caught it, stared at it, and the dark eco crystal exploded in her face. Mia was thrown to the ground with her short torn in various places as well as her pants. She sat up, coughed, and pulled off her sunglasses. Her once white eco eyes were now lavender, they vibrated with power, but she could see once again. Mia stood up, hung the glasses off of her pants, and glared at the creature, "I may have my sight back because of that crystal but I want to know what you did with my son!"

"Oh? The crystal didn't work? Damn, I should have brought more than one." It was all the creature could say before Mia charged once more, this time pinning the creature to the wall while the others gasped. Mia's hair had been forcefully spiked backwards, as if some kind of strong wind was blowing even though there was none present in the room.

"Mia calm down!" yelled Ashlin.

"NO! I want my son!" The creature cackled and Mia leaned in close, she whispered dangerously, "If you don't tell me what you are then I'll crush your throat with my bare hands." It appeared that the thing paled and visibly gulped, not at the threat but at the animosity held in Mia's eyes.

"I was created from hatred and envy. Not all dark eco crystals explode, in just the right combination of dark and light mix, it creates a somewhat sentient being. That woman over there came into contact with such a thing but those turn to liquid and draw on the emotions of the person that touches the liquid. In this case her intense hatred gave birth to me but I want to see the return of this Maia Acheron since she was a sage of dark eco. I truly want to meet her." Once more that creature grinned and Mia couldn't stand that grin since it was one of the first things she had seen. She formed her hand into a fist and punched the creature in the throat. When she relinquished it, the entity was coughing, and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Next time I'll tear out your vocal cords. Now tell me where my son is!"

Before the creature could speak, the ottsels returned, and there was a familiar scent that Mia had recognized. Everyone turned to see Yoma standing there, his right arm was missing along with his right set of eyes. He growled a greeting while Mia ran towards him, she embraced him, looked him over, and he looked at his mother. "Mia see." She nodded, "Dark eco no good for sight only temporary but I live." Mia felt the tears at her eyes but quickly removed her shirt, wrapped it tightly around his shoulder, and the bleeding had stopped. "Uncle Lokie look terrible." Mia turned to see her brother, the pulsing veins and the scar made her stare in shock but that shock soon turned to anger. Once more Jak saw her lavender eyes darken, they turned dark purple right in front of him before she turned to stare at the creature, her fingers curled so that it appeared she was holding an invisible ball, and in that pose a glowing sphere of dark eco formed.


	8. Broken World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma but the Stalker Metal Head belongs to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 7** - _Broken World_

A scream echoed in the throne room, a blast of dark eco hit the wall, and the creature tried to dart around the crazed woman. There was another blast of dark eco that stopped the imposter, boots were loud in the silent room, Mia marched towards the strange creature, there was such animosity in her eyes that it froze the thing. Once within reach, Mia raised her left hand, the dark eco ball was spinning in place, it was raised so that it was placed on the forehead of the creature, and it widened its eyes in fear. "I will never forgive what you have done to my son and my brother," came her growl.

Mia's dark purple eyes flashed crimson and the creature grinned, "Good because if I could do it to more people who you cared about then I would have. Now it truly will be the return of the late sage, I have already seen the stirrings within."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of creature," came Mia's harsh whisper. Green eyes stared into the dark purple eyes of the woman, it was clear that the creature truly did not know who she had to contend with. "If that woman is to return in my body, I will destroy her."

"Heh, you wish you could stop her."

Mia's eyes darkened, "I _will _stop her no matter what."

"Even if it means killing yourself?"

"Yes." The fear written on the face of the enemy made Mia smirk, her eyes electrified with the power of the dark eco she had conjured, and was about to let the blast loose until she heard someone. Ashlin had called for her to stop, her eyes looked towards her, "Why? This thing mutilated my son and my brother. You expect me to not kill it." When the baron nodded her head, she bit her lower lip roughly causing blood to seep from the small wound, and she backed off from the creature. "Looks like you live another day but if you come near anyone I care for again, I will kill you."

The dark eco dissipated into wisps of thin air, Mia turned away from the creature, and immediately ran up to Lokie, her eyes scanned him over, and she felt tears at her eyes. "Hey don't worry about me, I'll be fine," stated her brother. She chuckled while he grinned, "I'll be fine. Keira's going to take me to Samos now and see what he can do for me." Mia nodded while the mechanic helped a limping Lokie away, the woman ran up to Yoma, and he grunted while Jak wrapped an arm around the metal head's waist.

"I go see green sage too." Mia nodded, grabbed his other side, and with Jak's help lifted him so that he wouldn't have to walk. The pair trotted as fast as they could to the sage's room. When they burst into it, Lokie had his shirt off and Keira was standing in a corner staring at him. Mia's eyes looked at the ground as his veins around his face, neck, and collarbone down to his arms were red. "Uncle look like crimson warrior."

Lokie laughed but grimaced, the muscles from his days in the field were reflected in the shadows, "Don't make me laugh Yoma." The metal head grinned while Samos did what he could to help him. Lokie looked at the work, he now had the faint color of the crimson markings but it wasn't as vivid as it once was. He nodded, "Good work Samos. I appreciate the help." The sage grumbled something which made Lokie laugh but he looked at the ground. The male stood up and motioned for Jak to follow him outside of the room, when they left, he shut the door, and whispered, "Samos told me that my life has been drastically shortened because of this. He's not sure how much time I really have. Could be ten, twenty years or it could be a few months. So don't tell Mia."

"She won't hear a word from me." He nodded and the pair returned to the room, Yoma's wounds were healed thanks to the green eco but he was still missing an arm. "Yoma...you've got one arm less to work with at the bar."

The metal head shrugged, "It's okay Jak. I have one arm and I use it." Lokie grinned at his nephew who returned the grin but it was Mia that was lost in thought. Her mind was spinning with ideas until one lit up her mind. She ran up to Lokie, whispered something, and turned to Yoma. "I hear. You want uncle make metal arm." Mia nodded, Jak smiled, and it was Lokie that could hardly contain his excitement.

His gaze fell on Keira, "I heard you can build anything with blueprints. Is that true Keira?" The moment that his words fell on her ears, she snapped to attention.

"Of course it is! Why?"

"I'm going to make some blueprints and we're going to build a robotic arm for my nephew. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Sure but what can we use?"

Lokie grinned, "KG Deathbot parts." Keira's fear from the cell seemed to melt away at the idea of making something for a metal head, even if it was for one she hated. But the thought of making something like a robotic arm excited her. She agreed, "Good. Let's get started!" Keira and Lokie left the room while Mia stayed, Yoma grunted to her, and she smiled at him.

"Mia...eyes change."

"I know Yoma." Jak watched as the dark purple faded to lavender and finally to a very pale lilac. He told her what her eyes looked like and she sighed, "It was bound to happen but..." she began to tell Samos of what occurred in the throne room.

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "That is perplexing. I'm afraid that if the late sage has some sort of DNA inside of you then she may just awaken but it may not be her personality. It could just be the ability to channel dark eco though I don't think that you'll have the same ability that Jak does."

"You mean to transform?"

"That's correct my girl. Jak is special in that regard, he can channel all eco and because of the experiments whereas you only have control over dark eco. Luckily for us that stuff is hard to come by except for Jak here who's integrated that into his system from the dark warrior program. But since you're here, you'll be able to siphon off any excess that he may have."

"Siphon? Then what do I do with it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea my girl but I'm going to look into it. Maybe there is something in the texts here that have information about dark eco and the late sages." She nodded while Yoma lead her to Jak, he wrapped their hands together with his remaining arm, and nodded. Samos laughed at the gesture while the pair left and Yoma stayed. "You're going to help me look?"

He nodded, "Yes, I want to help mother." Samos smiled and handed a book to Yoma who took it, placed it on a nearby table, and began to flip through it.

-::::::-

"You're worried about them aren't you?" The woman nodded, her eyes were now a pale lilac but her blindness was still there, the dark eco had only given it to her temporarily and what she had seen was not something he had hoped for her to see ever. "I'm sorry that you finally got your sight back and you saw all that."

She smiled at him, "I'm happy I got to see you." He smirked while she continued, "Admittedly, it's not something that I thought I would ever see or see at all. It may have been something horrible but at least I got to see my son for the first time and my brother once again. And, as I said, I got to see you." Jak smiled at her while putting a kiss on her cheek which made her chuckle, "See? I'm glad I got to see even if for a short while."

"I'm glad you turned it into something positive, most people would have sulked at the idea of seeing then never seeing again."

"Well you should know by now that I'm not most people." Jak smiled while she grinned at him as they traveled through the city towards the Naughty Ottsel. It was a familiar place for them, a place where they could relax, and let all of their inhibitions go.

"You know, I'd like to see you buzzed again."

"Why? Did I do something weird?"

"No but you're very snuggable when you're buzzed."

Mia blushed while Jak laughed, they entered the bar, and she swatted him lightly on his arm which made the two ottsels stare at them with a look of suspicion. As they sat down, Daxter asked Jak what happened and he explained it which made the orange creature laugh. Tess had heard as well and she joined in the laughter which caused Mia to chuckle. "Sure sure, laugh it up." She was smiling as the two ottsels teased her and she returned it by poking them in the sides.

Once the hours wore on, Mia had found that she was worrying over the return of the dark sage, she didn't know much about her but her thoughts steeled themselves as she told herself that she would never let that woman take over her body. "I will fight her with everything I have."

"Hmm? What did you say Mia?" asked Jak.

She took a sip of her drink, "I said that I will fight her with everything I have."

"Who?"

"Maia Acheron. If that thing was correct then I won't let her use me to ruin Haven City. You worked far too hard to keep it safe from the metal heads and I _will not_ be the one responsible of destroying everything you've done." Jak smiled at her as he watched her finish her drink, she pushed the cup towards the bartender, and he nodded to her. When she was offered another one, Mia shook her head, "No thanks. I've got too many things on my mind now to be buzzed or drunk." The male nodded and turned to serve other patrons.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you."

A smile crossed her lips as she looked towards the hero of the city, "I'll be counting on you. I wonder how Lokie's doing with that arm for Yoma?" Jak could only shrug, "Yeah...I wish there was more I can do."

"You're doing plenty." Mia barked a laugh and Jak grinned, "It's true. You saved Lokie's life and found out something important the next move is to wait. There's nothing else we can do now except wait but I guarantee that I won't let you out of my sight. It's better to have me around if that woman does return and it's better that I have you around to siphon off the dark eco." Mia chuckled and the pair excused themselves from the bar. The hero followed her through the streets, he knew the path that she was taking, and he smiled. "We're going to see Onin aren't we?" Mia only smiled in return while pulling her shades over her eyes.

-::::::-

Everything had been relayed to Onin and Pecker, the seer simply sighed and shook her head. Pecker stated, "This is very disturbing. The dark sage is very very dangerous and if not monitored, Mia may just end up destroying the city." He paused and shouted, "SAY WHAT?!" The bird calmed down the moment that the older woman glared up at him, "I'm sorry but I don't want her to destroy the city. Woman," he looked at Mia, "you're unpredictable."

"I'm not sure I follow. Onin can you clarify?" asked Mia.

The woman nodded and began to move her arms around while Pecker nodded in understanding, "She says that you must keep your will about you as well as your wits. You must not let her gain control and battle her at every turn. That is if she does return. She also says that the creature may have simply awakened your latent eco abilites. If you are, in fact, a sage then you are the sage of dark eco so do not let it consume you."

"I won't let it."

Onin nodded, "Now let us see your futures!" Mia chuckled with Jak and watched as the prophet began her motions. Mia didn't really see anything so Jak leaned over and explained what she was doing. Onin smiled at hearing their voices while Pecker only rolled his eyes. A large puff of smoke was caused which made the older woman blink a few times and the colorful monkey-bird squawked. The two patrons started coughing while Pecker replied, "That is strange. When looking to see your futures there was a shimmer of something then a puff of smoke. Your futures are indeterminable!"

"That's not good," stated Jak.

Mia smiled, "It's fine. It gives me enough information about what is to transpire. If my future cannot be shown then that's simply because Maia Acheron will return. Now I know what to expect." Onin reached over and grabbed her hand in hers, she patted it gently, and smiled at Mia. The younger blind woman smiled in return, "I will make sure that I'm a lot stronger than her." Onin nodded, satisfied with the answer, and the pair left the tent of the soothsayer.

Pecker sighed, "We're in over our heads aren't we?" Onin nodded, he shook his head, and looked at the entrance of the tent with sorrowful eyes, "Be strong Mia."

Jak and Mia were walking away from the tent, she played with the ends of her hair, and the hero could clearly see that she was thinking about something. He sighed, stepped in front of her, and halted her approach; when she looked up at him, Jak pulled her into an embrace. Her voice was muffled by his chest but he simply leaned down towards her ear, his voice was a hoarse whisper, "Nothing will take you from me."

There was a smile on her face, Jak could feel it tugging at the corners of her lips as he kept her in that tight embrace. She returned it since it was the only thing that she could do at the moment, even then her mind was contemplating how to over power the sage should she wish to steal her body. _I won't let her, she will not destroy this world that Jak saved. Her time has passed and I will not allow it to return because the story that Jak told me is not one that I will allow. He went through a lot to save Sandover Village and Haven City thrice over. _With her will resolved, Mia watched as she slowly disentangled herself from Jak, her lilac eyes locked with his blue ones, and she leaned up to his ear. "Perhaps you should show that to me." The son of Damas jerked back at her statement and Jak could feel a grin break out on his face, he put out his hand to her, she took it, and the pair began to walk through the city towards Jak's home.

-::::::-

Days had passed before any one was able to see Mia and Jak, when they met up in the throne room so that Yoma could get his new arm attached, the orange ottsels stared at the two with scrutinizing eyes. Mia simply held that same smile while Jak winked at his friend, to which Orange Lightning responded by hooting in joy. This drew everyone's attention to look at them but it was soon forgotten as the woman with lilac eyes ran up to her son. She hugged him, which made Jak's eyes soften, but the metal head grinned as he stared at the blond male. This made him uncomfortable which Yoma simply let out a guttural lauch. Lokie entered the room with Keira shortly behind, he was carrying the arm, and he said, "Yoma!"

"Uncle!" The metal head turned around to see the arm that Lokie had created. The red parts from the KG deathbots had been repainted blue, the hand was reshaped to be similar to his natural structure, the stalker was extremely happy, and could not help but grin at his uncle. Yoma approached Lokie and hugged him, Lokie smiled while he murmured, "Thank you Uncle. I take very good care." The male nodded while he was about to attach it, he paused.

"Yoma, there are nerve sensors built into this so it's going to be painful when I first attach it and that's just so that it can lock into your synaptic system. Okay?"

"Do it."

"Alright." Lokie pushed the arm onto the shoulder joint, Yoma could immediately feel the wires, and whatever else his uncle had used. He ground his teeth, not wanting to disturb everyone, he felt a warm hand on his arm, he looked to see Mia standing there, she was rubbing his back, and on the other side he saw Jak strapping the arm across his chest. After many grueling minutes, Yoma let out a breath, the others moved away from him, but Mia still stayed by his side with her warm hand on his flesh arm. Lokie appeared and attached something onto the other side of his face, the section where his eyes were missing, and before he knew it, half of his vision was blue and the other colored. "That's for seeing, it's a bit different in that it will let you see temperature changes and things like that. It's connected to your arm, just a simple button will allow you to flip between screens. I thought I should make something for you so that you will be able to see."

"Thank you Uncle Lokie." The metal head hugged him with his new arm, testing it out, and he liked the feel of it. It was metal, tough metal, and could take his blue eco that ran through his body.

"Oh yeah, your eco fuels it." Yoma grinned at Lokie while the man grinned back, "But don't just thank me, thank Keira too. She was able to build it even when the blue prints were complicated." When her name was mentioned, Keira wanted to hide behind Lokie but he moved too fast for her. Yoma had already appeared in front of her, he took her hand in his, which startled the mechanic, and he kissed it.

"Thank you Keira. If there is anything I do to return, I try my best." Keira simply nodded as he released her hand and ran to his mother, happy that he could embrace her properly. Mia chuckled while he whispered, "Mother strong." Lilac eyes locked with those pale blue ones, organic and metallic, they softened to show that she understood what he meant, and Yoma could not help but to tack onto it. "I have siblings?" Mia's face turned crimson briefly which made Yoma laugh, no one had heard him genuinely laugh before, and this brought the attention of everyone in the room. His voice was deep, guttural, but sounded so human to them. "I wait." Mia nodded while the throne was cleared out, but Ashlin had cleared her throat. Yoma turned to look at her, he lifted his new arm and stated, "I will return favor of Lady Red. This arm be used for good of city, like Mother taught me." Ashlin smiled at him while he nodded and began to leave the room.

As Mia left the room, she let out a breath, happy that he was able to return to his usual self but her mind turned to Lokie, there was something odd about his breathing in the room. Almost as if his life was draining, so she turned to Jak and asked, "Do you know anything about Lokie?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"He sounded weak in the room. I was wondering if he shared any information with you that you might be keeping from me."

Jak ran a hand through his hair, "He did tell me something but I promised him that I would keep it from you. He doesn't want to worry you."

"I see." Mia immediately dashed back in so fast that Jak was stunned, it was Daxter that yelled at him to get his attention. Jak pulled open the door and chased after her, but by the time he reached the hall where she was standing, Lokie was slumped over on the floor. He could clearly see Mia kneeling down to him, checking his vital signs. There were tears in her eyes, "Get Samos!" Without any hesitation, Jak ran through the halls to find the green sage.

-::::::-

Night fell on the city, it was bustling outside but quiet inside the palace, Mia was sitting by Lokie's bed; her hand wrapped around his. She sniffled, the tears seeping from her eyes hidden behind the sunglasses were seen by everyone present in the room. Her brother was hooked up to many different machines, all trying to keep him alive, but she sniffled once more. Yoma was standing by Jak, the hero moved towards her but was stopped by the metal head. Yoma shook his head and Jak returned to standing there. Mia whispered, "Lokie...why didn't you tell me?"

There was silence and a hoarse whisper, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? Worry! I'm worried now!" She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "You stupid brother."

Lokie gave a weak laugh as his red eyes looked at her glasses, "Take them off." She removed them and tossed them on the end table, at this point, Yoma ushered everyone out of the room, and Jak took one last glimpse at Mia before the door was shut. The brother and sister were now left alone, she sniffled once more while putting his hand against her cheek. "Don't cry. You should always be happy and this isn't your fault."

"It's all my fault..."

"No, it's not." His voice was stern and she looked at him with her lilac eyes, "Don't hide your eyes ever again Mia. Take good care of Yoma and don't let that bitch take over your body. You hear me?" She nodded and he smiled, "Good. I know you're strong Mia, the others don't think so but they don't know the stubborn little sister that I grew up with." She chuckled but cut it off as he coughed violently. "I'm alright. I don't have much time, I can feel this eco sapping my strength but I wanted to tell you one thing." Mia leaned in close to him, "Get that bitch for me. She's in cell block five." The blind woman nodded as he added, "I will always be with you Mia, we share the same blood as our parents. Yoma is a good nephew, I thought I'd never have one and I was skeptical at first but he's a good boy. You raised him well." Mia choked on her laughter but rubbed his hand against her cheek as he coughed once more. Lokie laid back against his pillow and whispered, "I love you and Yoma. Always have, always will."

It was his last words as the lines went flat and she was left with that sound, it was irritating, stating that it had taken the life of her brother, someone who was always constant in her life. Her hand gripped his one hand, it was slowly going cold, the last of his heat left, and she openly sobbed. Mia coudn't help the pain in her heart, the loss of her brother was unexpected, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. The tears flowed while the others outside could only wait for her to emerge, not knowing how she was going to come out of this, but Jak knew that she would never be the same. "I love you too Lokie. Thank you for being such a good brother to me, supporting me in my decisions, and everything that I have done so far in my life. Thank you." She stood up from her chair, leaned over, and kissed his forehead; when she moved away she whispered, "I wish I could only see you smile once more but I'm glad that I was able to see you once more before we parted ways."

She placed his hands on his chest, stepped back, and the lights flickered before shattering completely; there was an aura around her, a dark aura. Her body radiated power, a power that was both dark and dangerous, her lilac eyes glowed with that power. Mia sniffled, turned around to face the door, and used her newfound abilities to fling it open. The others were surprised by the sudden outburst but were soon shocked to see that Mia sauntered through that door exuding dark eco. Jak gripped his hand in front of his chest, he growled as he saw everything melt away. Yoma looked at Dark Jak who only looked at Mia, their eyes met for a moment before she turned away, and began heading down the hall that would take her to the dungeon.

Ashlin stated, "She's after that thing. We have to stop her!"

"I don't think so," stated Samos. Everyone looked at him with astonishment, "I think it best we leave her be. That creature just took her brother away and she's in control of dark eco, do you want to be the one to tell her that she can't kill it?" Silence answered him, "That's what I thought. Jak, go after her, the rest of us will follow a safe distance away and watch from afar. You're the only that can probably get her back to normal. Remember, don't let her wallow in it too long!" Dark Jak nodded before taking off after Mia with Tess and Daxter on his shoulders.

There was no light in the dungeon, her eyes radiated with power, she lifted one hand, launched a dark eco sphere towards the proper cell, and the door blew off. The creature emerged, staring at the person who had freed it. "Well it's nice to meet the late sage."

Those lilac eyes turned angry and the creature stared in curiosity, "I'm Mia not Maia." The creature gasped and turned to run but Mia had already launched a flurry dark eco spheres at the creature. Many of them hit their mark, it forced it on the ground, panting for breath. The burning flesh rose into the air but it did not deter Mia, she approached the fallen creature, knelt, and lifted its face to hers. "You took my brother from me. My sight was given and taken but that cannot be done with my brother."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"What? Murder me in cold blood?"

"Yes."

"The baron will stop you."

There was a malicious smirk on Mia's face, "I highly doubt it." Once more her eyes radiated with power as did her body, she raised her hand, the palm faced the creature's face, and inside that palm was dark eco, Mia allowed it to trail around the body of the creature like a ribbon. It curled around, forming a rope, and Mia slowly closed her fingers, the rope of dark eco began to squeeze the creature. It squealed in pain but the blind woman heard none of it, instead she squeezed tighter, and those screams echoed in the dungeon. "This is enough retribution for me." Mia had the rope cover the creature's body before exploding, there was a last yelp from the thing as it disintegrated into bits of dark eco that she collected into her palm. It disappeared into her arm, while the power slowly faded from her eyes, and when she heard Dark Jak approach her, a smile appeared on her face, but that smile faltered as she felt another presence emerge from her consciousness. "Jak run away!" She grabbed her head in agony, fell to her knees, and groaned while a cloud of dark eco surrounded her.

Dark Jak stared while the others finally made it, he tilted his head, and Daxter gulped which made the hero worry for his love. The cloud entered her body, her skin had turned pale, and when she stood up, it was not the familiar lilac eyes he had grown used to but the crimson ones that had plagued him in Sandover Village. Those crimson eyes he would never forget, Dark Jak faded to show the regular hero and he took a sharp breath in; the woman looked around until they landed on Jak and she smirked. "It's nice to see you again Jak."


	9. Candles and Lanterns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Jak and Daxter or the games, they rightfully belong to Naughty Dog. The characters that I do own are Mia and Lokie as well as Yoma, Akatsu, Iori, and Aeon but the Stalker, Centurian, and Grunt Metal Heads belong to its rightful creator. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**I Don't Date Animals**_

**Chapter 8** - _Candles and Lanterns_

Jak gulped while Daxter tried to hide on his shoulder, he made sure to shoo Tess away so that the sage wouldn't see her. The woman approached Jak slowly, "It's ever so nice to see you again. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you." He kept his place, he was not afraid of her any more since he had a few tricks this time. "Hmm..something's different about you, something I can't quite put my finger on."

Suddenly Yoma appeared from a dark corner and growled from behind her, "Return mother."

Maia's crimson eyes looked to the metal head, she let her eyes roam over him for a few minutes, "What are you?"

"Return mother."

"Mother? Oh, you mean the host. No..I don't think so," she replied with a smirk. Yoma growled and immediately used his new hand to launch a bolt of blue eco towards Maia. The woman gracefully dodged it, "You'll have to try harder than that to incapacitate me!" She immediately conjured up a dangerous amount of dark eco, she launched it towards Yoma who stood there surprised. On the other hand, Jak had darted around and slid in front of Yoma so that he wouldn't be harmed. The sphere hit him square in the chest and Maia tittered maniacally as he was thrown to the ground by the force. "That was a heavy dose. You'll soon die from the poisoning." She turned her back on him to face the others. "Ah, Samos my good friend. How have you been these past years?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Samos held angry eyes on the dark sage.

"You shouldn't even be here Maia. You and Gol were thrown into that vat!"

"Ah yes, my poor brother but he didn't have the foresight that I did. See I knew that something like that could have happened and so I found a way around. To lock a piece of myself away in an artifact, it traveled with you here, to where ever this place is, and it hibernated. Eventually I gained enough power to be released once more. How's that for sage powers?" She grinned at the Green Sage and Samos sighed but wanted to keep her attention on him while Jak controlled himself.

"This is Haven City, hundreds of years in the future of Sandover, everything's changed Maia but you haven't. Seeing you away from your crazed brother tells me that you're just as crazy as he ever was and that you didn't become a sage for him."

"What did you say?" came her question laced with malice. "My brother was not crazy. He was a genius! You'll never understand that! You didn't understand it then and you won't now!"

"Oh I understand very well that Mia is far more sane and in control of dark eco than you ever wish you could have been."

"Who's Mia?"

"She's the host. She can channel dark eco just like you but she's far more suited for it. She won't let it consume her."

"Why not? She'll be just as crazy as me and then she'll destroy everything here. EVERYTHING!"

Samos chuckled, "I don't think so. You see, Mia has Jak."

"What does he have to do with anything?" It was then that she heard the growl, Samos simply told her to turn around, and when she did she saw Jak grinning at her as the dark eco he absorbed was finally released into Dark Jak. "What?! What happened to him?! How can he absorb dark eco?!"

"It's simple really, here they were trying to make a warrior out of dark eco and Jak survived because he learned to channel all eco. Now he can do that with dark eco as well as white. Where there is a dark there is a light, so you'll never win Maia, just recede back into the depths of where you came from," taunted Samos.

Maia turned around to launch a dark eco sphere at Samos but Dark Jak had immediately lunged at her, it caught her off guard, his speed made her stumble to the ground, and she stared up at him surprised. He growled at her and was about to slash her but the memory of Mia smiling at him in the hideout surfaced, and he could not bring himself to harm the body of Mia. He backed off while Maia sat on the ground confused for a few minutes. "Do it. Mother will forgive." He looked at Yoma and the metal head nodded, Dark Jak sighed, and regained his composure. Dark Jak finally had all the reason he needed and he lunged at Maia once more who put up a dark eco shield but Jak simply moved through it.

"You're a monster!" Dark Jak would have normally faltered but since Yoma had given him permission, he simply moved forward and slashed at Maia who tried to block but simply ended up getting her arm laced open. She yelped, got to her feet, and kept throwing up dark eco shields which Dark Jak simply absorbed into his body while pushing her into a corner.

Daxter piped in and stated, "Dark bomb her! It's the only way!" Dark Jak nodded while the others ran for cover, he focused his energy, and did as Daxter had instructed him. The concentration of power landed straight onto Maia's body, she screamed as she spasmed, and lay still. Dark Jak ran to her side along with Yoma, the dark eco faded and Jak was checking for a pulse. He looked at Yoma with desperation. The metal head nodded, he focused his eco and zapped her body, when Jak checked for a pulse again, there was none, Yoma continued with his efforts.

The others had returned by this time and were concerned for the lifeless body of Mia, Yoma leaned back, he was sweating, and simply let the tears fall down his face. Jak refused to let it end like that and told Yoma to do it again but the metal head shook his head, there was nothing else for him to do. Jak cradled her body to his and wept on her chest while Yoma moved next to him, for the two of them were the only ones to have loved her so much.

Minutes passed and there was a small sound, a raspy breath, Jak leaned back, and noticed that she whispered, "Can't breathe." Yoma and Jak relinquished their positions near her so that she could get some air, Mia rolled onto her side, and gasped for air. Once she was able to breathe somewhat normally, she sat on her butt and stared at everyone present. "What did you do Jak?"

He rubbed the back of his neck while Samos entered to heal her injured arm. "I...well...Daxter told me to do it!" She smiled at him, "I sort of...well...Yoma told me to do it too. I kind of slashed you then dark bombed you."

"You dark bombed me?" she asked in surprise. He nodded and once her arm was healed she was still silent but it didn't last long as she burst out in laughter. "I cannot believe you would do that!" Jak helped her up with a grin and Yoma even appeared by her side. She swatted both of them, "All you probably had to do was say you love me. That might have confused her enough for me regain control. You two boys always doing things the flashy way." The two of them laughed with her while she was helped out of the dungeon but she looked at Samos as they walked in the hall. "I have a feeling that she'll be back."

The green sage healed her arm, she flexed it to make sure it was alright, and nodded to Samos. He said, "You're right my girl but I found something that will help you. Just as Jak has his balance of light and dark so too will you. I've got something for you, it should help a great deal until Maia's essence is fully absorbed into your system." Mia nodded as they reached the infirmary, she took a seat on the bed, and waited for Samos to produce the item he spoke of, he was in the other room for quite some time but she was patient. When he returned, she could see two rings glowing even through her shadow vision, "It's a set of bracelets crafted of white eco crystals, I found some research that suggests this will work. But if it doesn't..."

"Jak will just dark bomb me again. No big deal as long you're around with Yoma and Jak then I should be fine." Samos paused and burst into laughter as she smiled at him, "I won't mind." He slipped the bracelets onto her wrists. They clinked when she moved them but she smiled, "Thank you Samos. You're always looking out for me, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome child." He gave her some green eco to replenish her energy and sent her on her way, Jak and Yoma were waiting for her outside and they both hugged her. Samos shook his head, "You two, just make sure she keeps those bracelets on and all will be good."

-::::::-

Days passed as she was arranging the funeral for her brother, she wasn't ready to say goodbye but she didn't have a choice. She kept the bracelets on just as Samos had told her too, and now they were getting ready for the final goodbye. She sighed, there were tears in her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together, and her sunglasses were hanging from the center of her blouse. It was something that she was going to bury with him since his last wish was to never wear them again. "I'll keep my promise to you Lokie, I promise to never hide my eyes ever again."

Mia exited her home, outside Jak and Yoma were waiting for her, she smiled at the pair, and walked between them through the docks of the water city. She sighed, Jak glanced at her but didn't know what to say so he kept quiet as did the metal head. Eventually they arrived at the cemetary of old Sandover, just in front of Samos' old hut. Mia wasn't sure what to make of it but she bit her lower lip roughly and waited for the ceremony to begin.

It progressed smoothly until it came time to say farewell, the others had already gone first, and Mia was the last one. She held the sunglasses in her hand, she stared at the small wooden boat that held her brother's body, tears began to roll down her face silently. The others only saw her shivering shoulders, Jak was going to step forward but was stopped by Yoma. He sighed while watching her wipe away the tears on her face, she knelt to the boat, she placed the glasses on Lokie's chest. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I promise to live without hiding my eyes, just for you Lokie." Mia stood up and pushed the boat into the water, it floated there for a while until Jak used his yellow eco to launch a fireball. The makeshift floating coffin was set ablaze in a matter of minutes just as the sun set below the horizon.

Tears caressed the sides of her face as the flaming boat continued to progress into the water, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she knew it was Jak, and she pressed her face into his chest. There was a small heat source near her, when she moved to see what it was, there was some sort of light casting shadows around her vision, and Yoma spoke. "I make lantern with candle inside. Paper lantern for uncle." She listened as her son explained to her what he was doing with it, he had set it on a piece of drift wood and cast it out to sea along the same path that Lokie's boat had taken. She smiled, "I make lots of paper lantern for uncle." It was then that she could sher vision light up with small dots every where in all sizes and in all places.

"Thank you Yoma. You're wonderful." The metal head wrapped his arms around his mother while Jak also set a lantern loose to follow Lokie. When he relinquished her, she felt him place a lantern in her hand, she approached the water, and set it on driftwood that was provided to her by Jak. She set it off down the path and watched her little flame become smaller. "Thank you Yoma."

"Uncle said once that slums needed candle and lantern for light. Said he liked them a lot." Mia nodded once more before placing her face in Jak's chest again. He rubbed her back while looking at Yoma with concerned eyes, Yoma also had a few tears on his face. The metal head wiped them away and added, "Candle and lantern for uncle to take with him on his journey." The others nodded in agreement as they left the deserted beach once more.

Days passed uneventful for everyone in Haven City, although the concern was for Mia who had not left her home by the Oracle statue. Yoma kept them up to date on her health, she was fine just in mourning and he knew that it would take time. When asked how much, Yoma looked at those present and replied, "Uncle was only one in her life for so long. He took care of her, only him. No parents like I had. Only uncle so it going to take time to adjust with no uncle. Even hard on me." The others nodded while they left him alone with that statement. He still worked at the bar and always checked on Mia, he sighed while serving drinks to others, his mind was always on his mother. "I hope she alright," he whispered. He felt a soft paw on his arm and turned his blue eyes onto Tess.

"Everything will be fine honey. She'll bounce back, Mia is a strong person, I know this. Don't worry so much about her." Yoma nodded and Tess ran up to give him a hug, "That's good. She'll be okay, you'll see." He nodded once more while continuing on with more vigor than he had.

A few more days had passed by before any one saw Mia again, she peeked her head into the Naughty Ottsel, it was early, and there was only a few patrons inside, so she entered, and took a seat at the bar. The noise made Yoma look over and gasp, he immediately ran around the counter to hung his mother, and she happily returned the embrace. "I'm alright Yoma. I'll be okay."

He looked at her, "You sure?" She nodded and he asked with a weak smile, "What I get you?"

"A berry bowl please and a shot of tequila." He nodded, retrieved the requested items, and Mia thanked him while eating one berry at a time with her fingers instead of a fork or spoon. She could feel Yoma watching her with curiosity so she replied, "Lokie and I use to do this in the forest. We'd gather up berries and eat them with our hands since we didn't have any utensils with us. I guess I'll always miss him so this is a way for me to remember him." She paused and wiped away the tears that wanted to spill, she looked up at Yoma, "Am I being selfish? I don't want to let his memory go, does that make me selfish?"

Yoma moved around and embraced his mother once more while she sniffled and tried to hide her tears from him and those that were nosy enough to look. "No no. Mother not selfish, if anything mother selfless for raising me. You give all love to me no matter what and uncle was good to me too. I miss him, always will and you miss him too, always will. But remembering is best way to honor uncle." Mia dried her eyes, smiled up at Yoma and nodded while returning to eat her berries with her hands.

"How did you get so wise Yoma?"

He grinned which made her smile, "Mother taught me!" She laughed, when the two ottsels heard the familiar laugh, they ran out to greet her. She received hug from each of them and she told them that she'll be alright. Yoma nodded, "Mother using hands to honor uncle. Good thing! Did uncle start tradition of that?" Mia nodded and Yoma shook his head while they both smiled with the ottsels, "Uncle sure was weird." Mia bit down on a berry and swallowed it whole before bursting out with laughter, it mixed with the tears she had suppressed, and she wiped them away while Tess and Daxter had their fill too. Yoma continued to grin, "I good for mother but I think Jak better."

"Why is that Yoma?" asked Mia.

Yoma looked at the two ottsels, his mother, and winked at her, "Because Jak do things that I can't do."

At this Mia turned crimson which made the three of them laugh and Tess said she was going to go call Jak to come over and give Mia some loving to which her face darkened and she ate her berry bowl in embarassment before taking the shot of tequila. Daxter and Tess continued to tease her until she was hiding her face but she was smiling and Yoma told them to knock it off to which they both stuck their tongues out at him. He did the same to them as they ran off but Yoma signed to Tess that she should call Jak. Tess grinned and dashed off to call her husband's friend, the only person that was able to give Mia the love that she needed at the moment.

-::::::-

It was another few days before anyone saw Jak or Mia but when they appeared in the Naughty Ottsel together, Yoma only winked at Jak who bashfully rubbed the back of his head, while Mia took a seat with Jak next to her. Sig was already there and he patted Mia on the shoulder, "I'm sorry about Lokie. I wish there was something I could have done."

She looked up at the leader of Spargus, "Don't worry about it. There's really nothing any of us could have done and besides, Lokie wouldn't want us to mourn him too long. He'd be really angry if we sulked over his death. I know him." Sig nodded while smiling and he leaned back to nudge Jak in the side, when Jak looked at him, the wastelander mouthed that he had to tell him all about it. Jak grinned and shook his head which caused Mia to say, "We don't kiss and tell around here." Sig and Jak stared in shock at her but Yoma laughed while Mia smiled at the two men on either side of her. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I'm _completely_ blind. I can still see some shadows and the highlights that they cause." The men laughed while she simply sat there and relaxed, it was the first time in a while that she was able to relax. _Don't worry Lokie, I'll remember you always and when I have a son, I'll name him after you._

Torn entered the bar to see Mia, Jak, and Sig sitting there; he smiled at them, patted Mia on the shoulder, and whispered to her, "There's a mission for you in the forest if you're up for it." Mia nodded and he whispered, "Take Jak and a bag with you, you're going to need some help. I was given some information from a fellow Freedom Fighter who seems to have admiration for you, you're his role model." She smiled and nodded, "He said there are a few metal head eggs out there in the forest, he said they could possibly be Stalkers, Centurians, and Grunts. It's up to you since I know you want to save them and be careful. He thinks they were near some eco vents in Haven City before being tossed into the forest." Mia nodded and Torn left which made Jak quirk and eyebrow at the leader of the Freedom Fighters but he felt Mia tug on his sleeve. She whispered the mission to him and he agreed to it.

"We have to go but we'll be back again," stated Jak. Mia nodded said her good-byes and left with Jak to complete the mission that was given to them. She knew that Yoma would love some brothers since he had been nagging her about since she and Jak and gotten together. Mia grinned and Jak asked, "What's up?" She whispered the idea to Jak and he nodded, "Yes. It will be a great surprise for Yoma so we'd better hurry out there."

Once they had the bag, the very same one that Yoma was put into when he was in an egg, Mia wrapped her hand around Jak's, and he grinned while they headed into Haven Forest. She listened to her surroundings, she knew there was no one there but it was still peaceful, but she was listening for the sound of ruffled grass when the eggs shifted, assuming they were near hatching time. Mia could barely contain her excitement and Jak could feel it coursing through her body and into his as he had never tried to _save_ metal heads before; it was all new to him. He watched as Mia lead the way, she knew how to find them, and he gave a soft smile to the woman who had lost her brother. _She's tough and strong but not without her flaws and yet she's still perfect._

As they reached the fort inside the forest, Jak took in a deep breath but heard Mia gasp, and call him over. He jogged to her side and she pointed to a bit of tall grass that seemed to be rustling, he moved it aside, and found a metal head egg that was silver that pulsed with red veins. Jak gingerly picked it up, placed it in Mia's bag, and watched as she kept a close hand on it. "The others should be around here too," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"So I don't scare them." Jak wanted to laugh out loud but he couldn't, for some reason he wanted to obey Mia. So he bit his lower lip while they circled the fort twice before entering it and he saw the rustling again. This time he quietly approached it, it was another silver egg with green veins pulsing on it; he suspected that this egg was infused with green eco while the other was red. "Is it another?" Jak nodded, picked up the egg, and placed it in the bag with the other one. "I'm not sure if there are any more, could you check?" Jak agreed to it and quickly searched the area very carefully a few time while Mia stroked the two eggs in her bag. She was cooing to them, "It's alright now, you're safe. Both of you are safe. You'll have a happy home, this I can promise you." The eggs stopped rustling as they listened to her voice tell them about their big brother Yoma the Blue Stalker.

He returned to her side, "I didn't find any more, I'm sorry Mia." She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips which made him falter but he returned it. When they separated he added, "I'll have to keep a look out here for some eggs. But how did they end up infused with eco?"

"Torn said the Freedom Fighter said that they were probably sitting near some eco vents in Haven City after you defeated Kor. They were just abandoned by the fighters, which is understandable, but they should have known how resilient metal heads are." Jak nodded while she continued, "I bet Yoma's going to be so surprised for some brothers although these are the kind of brothers he was hoping for."

"What do you mean?"

Mia only winked at him while grabbing his hand and leading him towards the entrance to New Haven City. Just as the doors closed behind them, he smacked himself in the head, which caused Mia to laugh. He was happy that she laughed but he finally realized what Yoma had meant. Jak only shook his head while they headed for the palace to tell Ashelin of their find and, possibly, to meet the Freedom Fighter who suggested it.

Inside the throne room, Mia presented the two eggs to Ashelin, she rubbed the back of her neck but nodded, "Of course you may keep them. You've proven that you can raise metal heads to be good and I'll allow you to have these two. What are you going to name them?"

She held up the red one, "This one will be Akatsu." The Baron nodded while Jak smiled at Mia who seemed overly eager to name them, and she held up the green one, "And this one shall be Iori." Ashelin smiled at Mia while telling Torn to bring in the Freedom Fighter who suggested the idea. He stepped inside the throne room, bowed to Ashelin and to Torn, and turned to see Mia who had put the eggs away for safe keeping. Her pale lilac eyes focused on him and she gave a warm smile while motioning for him to come towards her.

"I would have told you myself but...um..." Mia could tell that he was bashful around her and Jak only grinned while moving away from the pair to give him more courage. Jak glanced at Torn who was also grinning while Ashelin only shook her head. "Um...yeah...I'm not good at this.."

"It's alright," she said. The male blushed under his gear while she continued, "You did a wonderful thing. Thank you very much." Mia hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Words are not enough to thank you for what you have done." He was still blushing under his gear, "Can you tell me your name?"

He coughed, "Yes...my name is Aeon."

"Pleased to meet you Aeon." She looked at Ashelin and Torn, "Do you think that you could reassign Aeon?" Ashelin nodded along with Torn and he looked quizzically at his superiors while seeing that Jak was still grinning. The hero walked up to the Freedom Fighter and patted him on the back while Aeon looked at Mia for clarification. "As of now, you're no longer a Freedom Fighter, instead you'll be helping Jak and myself out when ever we need you for anything."

"Yes ma'am and sir!"

"You can start by calling us by our names, Aeon," chimed in Jak. He nodded while Torn told him to change out of his Freedom Fighter gear since he wouldn't be needing it. Aeon nodded and left to change out of the gear while Mia chuckled. "He's an excited one isn't he?"

Torn chuckled while saying his farewells to Jak and Mia, "You two are going to need all the help you can get if you plan on raising metal heads. So teach him well because I know he's eager to learn. Perhaps you'll get more followers Mia."

She laughed, "I suppose I will but I'll need to be careful as I can channel dark eco. Samos said that he would try to teach me to harness that ability but until then Jak can siphon it off." Jak nodded and that made Torn and Ashelin more comfortable.

The Baron added with a tint of humor in her voice, "Alright then. Take care of Aeon, he'll be in a hut next to yours and don't hesitate to have Yoma use him either." Every one laughed while the soldier returned to the throne room in his civilian clothes. Jak stared at him along with the others but it was Mia who asked for a description.

Aeon immediately replied, "I have green eyes and brown hair that's pulled at the back of my head. Lean build, average height, no tattoos, no piercings, and I carry a sniper blaster." The mother of three metal heads nodded while he walked up to her so she can feel his face, once she got a good idea of what he looked like, she motioned for them to leave. He turned to face the Baron and Torn, "Thank you for this opportunity! I won't let either of you down!" They both chuckled as the trio left the throne room with Aeon at their back looking around at every one.

"No one will attack us," stated Jak.

"I know...but you can't be too careful."

"Relax Aeon," said Mia. There was humor in her voice, "I want you to meet Yoma first hand." He nodded while he continued to follow them to the Naughty Ottsel. As they entered, Yoma was busy but the two ottsels motioned for them to have a seat. They noticed Aeon and it was Daxter who ran up to him to ask him all sorts of questions and he was happy to answer them. "Daxter you need to behave." This made every one present laugh until Yoma was free of his work for the time being. He gave Jak his favorite mug of alcohol while asking what Mia and her new friend wanted. "I'll take some water and Aeon will have..." He motioned for the same, "water as well." Once they got their drinks, Mia said, "Yoma this is Aeon, Aeon this is Yoma." The two shook hands while Mia reached into her bag and pulled out the two eggs, Yoma gasped and Mia pointed to the red one, "Akatsu," and then she pointed to the green one, "Iori. They are your new brothers and you can thank Aeon for finding them."

Yoma immediately ran around the bar, grabbed Aeon in a bear hug and squeezed until he was nearly out of breath, and he released him. Yoma was too excited to even talk properly so he kept signing very quickly which made the younger soldier dizzy. He took a seat while Yoma went back to work with more vigor than he ever had before. Mia laughed while Jak nudged his friend in the side, Aeon looked at Jak, and the hero stated with a grin, "He's very thankful that you gave his brethren a change at a life of peace just like him. For that he owes you a great debt. If you need anything, ask him first, he'll be more than happy to help you out."

Aeon looked at Yoma as he returned to chat with him more, "Well..thank you Yoma but I was assigned to Mia to help raise Akatsu and Iori."

"Ah! So you brother too! Welcome brother!" Aeon laughed while Yoma went on and on how Mia's a good mother and how he would do anything for her. Mia only rolled her eyes at Jak and Yoma finally calmed down, "So Aeon help mother with Akatsu and Iori. Then you learn how to care for metal head and you find some too! Then you raise and all metal head be good." He turned to Mia and asked, "So who they be?"

"I'm not sure until they hatch Yoma. It could be a little while but be sure to work hard so you can be there with them."

"I will!"

Tess appeared and smiled, "Congratulations Mia. I'm glad that you got more of them. Just be sure to bring them here when it's hatching time. I'd like to see it." Mia nodded and the ottsel ran up her shoulder for a hug while she placed the eggs back in her bag. "I'm glad." Tess looked at Aeon, "Good luck Aeon, you're going to need it. From what I've seen, Mia's a harsh teacher." She winked at him which made him return a weak smile while Mia exclaimed that she wansn't that hard. Everyone laughed and Aeon felt more at ease but what no one noticed was that Keira had been watching from the corner of the bar and she glared at Mia.


End file.
